Temptation's Flower (Book Two)
by MyWorldHeartBeating
Summary: Shortly after graduating, Kagome experiences a shift in her surroundings, and by some unknown means, is pulled through time, into a world filled with demons. An evil soon arises, and with it, the object of its desire manifests within her, a pretty gem sought after by a mischievous thief. (Story is temporarily postponed and will be continued in year 2021.)
1. The National Museum!

_Year 1990_

_November 1__st_

Winter came early this year, earlier than anyone anticipated, and with it, frozen white flakes soon covered the grounds surrounding Omori Junior High School. The snow fell since early morning, and while it came as a surprise to Souta and his mother, it was clear from the news the accumulation would continue until late evening and into the rest of the week.

Releasing a troubled sigh, Souta found himself distracted by the lecture in class, staring blankly out the second-floor window of his classroom. For nearly five months, his sister had yet to return from that world beyond the Goshinboku Tree, in fact, the strange magic which surrounded the tree had long since vanished.

Back in early June, Souta recalled how he and his grandfather had prayed to the spirits surrounding the Goshinboku Tree to return Kagome, and while Souta had his doubts it would work, the magic which once surrounded the tree returned, and they heard Kagome's voice. Whatever that magic was, Souta couldn't be certain, but when he saw that terrifying demon attacking his sister, he feared the worst.

By incredible luck, he and his family had managed to pull Kagome safely from that terrifying world, and although their time together had been short, they learned something interesting; that world beyond the Goshinboku was strange. It wasn't clear to Kagome, at the time, whether or not it was the Warring States Era or a different dimension of the past, but one thing was certain; the world _there _was inhabited by demons.

Despite this worrisome information, it was completely impossible to connect a world filled with demons to their world, and the fact that their tree was somehow capable of creating some type of portal, led Souta to believe it was another dimension in time; that was the only reasonable explanation that made sense to him. Demons only existed in folklore, and he was positive there was no documented history concerning demonic creatures, at least not any he'd come across.

'_I made a promise. I promised Kagome I'd find a way to bring her back if she didn't return, but I haven't come up with any solution.' _

If it was fate which led Kagome to transverse through another world, then why? Why did it happen? Why her? Why did it have to happen on their family's shrine? The thought irritated him, and he brushed a hand through his bangs. Surely there had to be a way to bring his sister back, but with the magic no longer surrounding the tree, he'd failed multiple times over the months.

The sound of something slapping against a desk immediately drew him from his reverie, and startled, he swiftly turned his head to the front of the room. To his mortification, the students were all staring at him, some even turned halfway in their seats while others giggled with amusement. From behind him, he heard his two friends, Yoshito and Hitomu, snickering, and he felt his face heat from embarrassment.

"Higurashi, I called for you, not only once but several times. Would you like to share with the class what's more important than my lesson?" Professor Azuma inquired; an inquisitive brow raised as he tapped his ruler against his desk impatiently.

His chair squeaked loudly as he quickly moved to stand before the entire class, both hands planted firmly upon his desk, and he was sure his expression spoke volumes of embarrassment. "No, sir!" He quickly apologized.

"He misses his_ sister_!" Someone shouted.

Visibly flinching by the announcement, Souta's head turned quickly behind him, realizing Yoshito had shouted it, snickering together with Hitomu, and he shot them an accusatory glare.

"Yeah, Souta has a sister complex!" Hitomu teased, causing a chorus of laughter within the room soon after, the likes of which Mr. Azuma quieted with his ruler.

"I do _not_ have a sister complex!" Souta retorted with mortification, his eyes turning swiftly to the teacher as he tried to explain the reason for his inability to pay attention during the lecture. "Mr. Azuma, I—"

"Regardless if it's a complex or not, be sure to keep your personal feelings at home before attending my class, Higurashi," He reprimanded before closing his text book and placing it upon his desk before approaching the chalkboard, tapping it with his ruler like always. "Everything that I've covered today will be on the exam Monday, and I expect each and every one of you to pass. Be sure to copy the notes and cover chapters eight through eleven in your books. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Azuma," The class replied.

"Then, I'll see you all on Monday. Be careful on your way home and good luck with your studies," He explained just as the bell rang, signaling the end of classes.

While Mr. Azuma gathered his papers and books from the desk, Souta dropped into his chair, defeated and utterly annoyed by his friends. "It's not a complex…" He mumbled, reaching for his backpack and shoving his notebook, binder and textbook inside. Before he could leave his desk irritably, Yoshito called out to him.

"Hold up, Souta. I forgot to write down the notes. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Not surprised you weren't paying attention…" Souta replied, pausing shortly as he watched Yoshito copy the notes, his penmanship sloppy but legible.

"What's with the attitude? Don't tell me you're upset?" Hitomu inquired, chuckling at his friend's suspense despite Souta's annoyance. "It was just a joke, Souta. Take it easy. You know we were only messing around."

Souta only scoffed, the two smiling from ear to ear. "Well, it wasn't funny. That was embarrassing! The whole class laughed and now Mr. Azuma probably thinks I have a complex!"

"Well, it's not like it's a secret. You've been moping around for months ever since your sister went off to college," Hitomu replied while bending down to retrieve his backpack, practically sweeping his text book, notebook and pens with one arm until they fell messily into his bag; after which, he promptly zipped it halfway, hefting it over his shoulder similar to Souta.

Again, his friends laughed, Yoshito slapping his knee from the very thought. "Hey, if you fail the test, I'm sure Mr. Azuma would let you retake it."

"You should worry about your own results, since you two are already failing," He quickly retorted, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"What?" Yoshito sputtered. "I'll have you know I managed to pass with a D!"

"Yeah, barely," Souta replied with a shake of his head. "The only reason you passed was because you copied off Meriko when she wasn't looking."

At this, he only blinked. "Hey, how'd you know?"

Deciding against answering his question, Souta turned his attention towards the windows, his gaze following the continuous snowflakes as they fell from the gray skies. "We should get going. The roads look pretty bad already, and I don't feel like waiting an extra thirty minutes if I miss the bus."

"Good point," Hitomu replied, but on account of noticing Yoshito still sitting, hurriedly writing his notes, he tapped his desk. "Come on, Yoshito. We don't have all day."

"Give me a minute. I'm almost finished."

"You're not even half way through the notes!" Hitomu replied, snatching his notebook away before quickly skimming over the writing. "Damn…"

"What is it?" Yoshito asked.

Looking back, Hitomu only shook his head, clearly disappointed before tossing his notebook back, Yoshito quickly catching it. "Your handwriting sucks."

A textbook suddenly flew at Hitomu, who quickly evaded with ease, rounding a few desks as he avoided Yoshito's flying notebook. A few pages flew out from the slips of the wire bound book, a particular photo falling just at Souta's feet, and bending down, he retrieved it.

Curious of the photo, Souta examined the image of the Junior High Cheerleading Squad, a group of eight girls dressed in green and white thigh-length uniforms, with intricate green and white ribbons adorning their prettily-styled hair; they were grouped together, their arms intertwined with their pom poms scattered at their feet.

Souta recognized his girlfriend, Hitomi, situated in the middle of the group, her two friends on either side of her smiling from ear to ear, but on further scrutiny, he noticed a circle of black marker surrounding one particular girl, with two small hearts decorating the corner of the photo. There was no question in his mind this girl likely spurred Yoshito's interest.

"Chill, Yoshito! I was only joking! No need to throw a hissy fit."

"I'll show you a hissy fit, Hitomu," He countered back, reaching for his pencil case on the desk.

Before the situation could continue and delay their departure, Souta waved the photo in front of him, easily catching Hitomu's curious stare from across the room. "Yoshito. This fell out of your notebook."

"What did?" He asked, pausing mid-throw to look over his shoulder. At the sight of the photo held in Souta's grasp, he all but paled. "Hey! Give me that!"

Before Yoshito could cross the row of desks separating him from Souta, Hitomu made three effortless jumps over the obstacles, snatching the photo just out of Yoshito's reach, and considering he was much taller, held it just out of reach of his classmate.

"Give it back, Hitomu!"

A mischievous grin spread upon Hitomu's countenance the moment he understood the photo, smirking at Yoshito's failed attempts to retrieve it. "What's this? A circle and two small hearts? What are you, a girl?" He laughed.

"Give it back!"

Guffawing over the very image and thought, as well as Yoshito's embarrassment, Hitomu otherwise returned the image, watching as Yoshito slid the photo into the pocket of his black slacks. "I didn't know you liked Nakamura. Just how long have you been carrying that photo around?"

"None of your business!"

"He's probably had it since pictures were taken earlier this year," Souta remarked thoughtfully, helping Yoshito to pick up the fallen pages from his notebook. "Have you thought about asking her out?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You just going to continue carrying her photo until we graduate?" Hitomu asked. "Sounds like a waste of time, Yoshito. Admiring her image won't make her like you."

Yoshito's face heated at the remark, and after retrieving all the pages to his notebook, he tossed everything into his backpack and followed his two friends out of the room and down the noisy halls. "You make it sound easy, but it's not that simple, Hitomu. You know how Amane is. She's the type that doesn't consider other's feelings. Remember how she turned down Michigo and Takanai two weeks ago?"

"Good point…" Hitomu soon replied. "Well then, I guess either way, you're screwed. Best thing you can do at this point is toss the photo and move on."

"Of course, you would say that."

Perhaps Yoshito was overreacting when it came to the possibility of a love confession, but then again, Souta recalled similar emotions of fear back in his Elementary years. Back when he first discovered his feelings for Hitomi, he'd also been plagued by fear, and had it not been for his sister's encouragement, he might have never worked up the courage to confess. By some stroke of luck or maybe coincidence, she had felt the same. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Why don't you get to know her first and go from there?"

"I'm not sure. Once someone hears a confession, everyone hears... Worst case scenario, I'll be humiliated by my entire class."

"Well, if that's the case, how about getting information first?" Souta exclaimed thoughtfully, catching their attention curiously. "She's friends with Hitomi. So, I wouldn't mind asking her if Amane is interested in anyone…"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea…" Yoshito suddenly replied, moving to catch up to Souta's side. "But don't mention my name though."

"Sure."

"Oh, that reminds me! Your girlfriend's birthday is coming up soon," Hitomu suddenly replied. "Have you thought about what to get her, Souta?"

Pausing, Souta's eyes widened in realization. He'd forgotten. "No…"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Yoshito asked, noting his expression easily enough. "Well, there's still time. Got any ideas what you'll get her?"

Again, he didn't know. "Not yet. I'll think of something." While descending a set of stairs, Souta returned to his earlier reverie. Now that he thought about it, Kagome's birthday had recently passed. She would be nineteen this winter. Frowning at the thought, he wondered if she was safe.

Ψ

No sooner after leaving the halls, the three arrived near the entrance of the building, their feet guiding them towards the snow-covered side walk just past the gates. There were a few instances where Yoshito had nearly lost his balance, Hitomu chuckling at every failed attempt to right himself, and before long, they spotted the bus stop just ahead, a group of students gathered together waiting for the bus's arrival.

"Souta, wait up!"

Hearing a familiar and feminine voice call out to him, he turned, as did his friends, and they paused on their trek when they noticed Hitomi and her two friends, Chiho and Yukari jogging after them.

Without missing a beat, Hitomi immediately stepped away from her friends and clung to Souta's arm, her sparkling blue eyes staring back at him devotedly. Like usual, she was wearing a white ribbon in her short shoulder length hair, and a light touch of makeup was applied to her face. She was so pretty.

"Oh, hey, Hitomi…" He blushed, her small hand slipping into his own.

"Do you have any plans right now?" She asked, fluttering her lashes. "If not, do you want to go to the café?"

"Sorry. I can't. I'm a little busy today…" He explained awkwardly. Of course, he didn't miss the disappointment cross her face, her lips pouting as a result. This wasn't the first time that he'd turned down his girlfriend, but there was so much on his mind as of late.

"Oh…"

Noticing the irritable stares from Chiho and Yukari, he quickly offered a reason, so as not to further upset anyone. "I was … planning to go to the National Museum."

At the mentioning, Hitomi's eyes lit with excitement. "The one with the new library that just opened up? Downtown by the old church?" She asked, and when Souta nodded, her excitement grew. "That's perfect. I've been meaning to go there too. Can I go with you?"

Souta nodded, deeply relieved he didn't have to turn her down this time. "Sure."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She giggled, suddenly turning to her friends. "Do you want to come along as well?"

Chiho sweat dropped, nudging Yukari's side suddenly. "Sorry. I have to make up some extra work for class."

Yukari taking the hint, also nodded. "I would, but mom wants me back early…"

"We'll g—" Yoshito tried to exclaim, but because Chiho had elbowed him in the stomach, he nearly doubled over, holding Hitomu's shoulder for support. "I mean … you go on ahead, Souta…"

"You sure?" Souta asked, clearly not oblivious to what was happening in front of him. It seemed Hitomi's friends were adamant on their spending time together and alone. "Then, I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow."

Ψ

A two-story cubical structure, painted white and gray with large glass pane windows greeted Souta and Hitomi as they crossed the street from the bus stop. The parking lot was large, every space filled with cars and vans, and as they crossed the smooth sidewalk towards the front entrance, they were greeted with a long line. Decorative banners were spread upon the top entrance, and a large glass sign detailed the museum's collection.

Reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet, Souta withdrew the fee. According to the sign, for children fourteen and younger, it was only five dollars, and since he and Hitomi were twelve, he withdrew the currency and waited along with the others.

"Oh, this is so exciting! It said in the paper that this museum is featuring a lot of newly discovered artifacts that we've never seen before! Some of those dating really far back!"

"That's pretty cool. I wonder what sort of artifacts…"

Hitomi mused. "I'm not sure. Could be pottery, books, or maybe treasure. They said most of these things were found during Himiko's reign."

"Himiko?"

"We're next, Souta! Come on!"

The moment he stepped within the revolving doors, Hitomi clinging to his arm like usual, he was left in awe at the sight. The floor was a marble white with silver and golden specks, and each corner of the incredibly spacious room was divided into multiple sections, each featuring an era of their own with respective signs detailing every object. As he took in his surroundings, his eyes darting from one place to another, he wasn't sure where to even begin.

"Look up there!" Hitomi called, pointing above them.

When he did, he saw the immensity of the high glass ceiling. Wooden stairs were wrapped around one central point a distance away, with glass and wood railings leading to the second floor. From there, Souta made out what appeared to be a gift shop and a seating area where families were dining and overlooking the entirety of the museum.

"We definitely need to check out the gift shop after we look around," She exclaimed.

While they sifted through the throng of families, Souta's eyes glimpsing ancient relics and paintings on display, various old books hidden behind glass boxes, he suddenly paused. Before him, he viewed a large painting, and the image left him surprised. There were depictions of monsters or maybe even demons laid out across the yellowed parchment, creatures descending from the sky in fiery chariots, and below, he assumed were people, cowering in fear and dressed in olden clothing of the past.

It reminded him of that incident with the large centipede demon; it had tried to kill his sister and had it not been by some source of luck, they might not have managed to pull Kagome back into their world through the tree. He clenched his hands, trying to unveil the secret behind the painting, but when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, he relaxed.

"What is it, Souta?"

"It's nothing…"

Her cerulean eyes glimpsed the painting as well, blinking at it curiously before admiring the black strokes. "It's a hell painting," She exclaimed, bending down curiously to read the inscription on the display stand. "It was made in the early 1400s, but there's no signature revealing which artisan created it."

"I don't like it…"

"Yeah. It's a little creepy," She laughed. "It seems like this section is about the Warring States Period."

When he noticed her eyes turned to a large sign nearby, his eyes wandered upon its text. _Experience the life of the Warring States Period! An age characterized by social upheaval, political intrigue and feudal wars! 1467-1600._

"It all started around 523 years ago," Hitomi exclaimed curiously. "If you think about it, five hundred years wasn't really that long ago. It's pretty amazing how things have changed."

He nodded. "Why did the people paint demons?"

"Oh, well that's because there was this great fear surrounding the unknown. The people often believed in gods and demons and that certain instances might be the result of something other worldly. Their thoughts were way different than ours today, but you can't blame them for it. After all, they lived in a period of constant war and fear."

"Hitomi, do you believe that demons existed?"

She mused. "I don't think they ever did, to be honest, but it's interesting. The only time we ever see or read about them are in books. This museum would probably be something your grandfather would be interested in. You said he collects a lot of ancient relics and books, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Look at this, Souta!" Hitomi suddenly pointed. "This is so fascinating! To think our ancestors once used these in their daily lives…"

Curious, his gaze swept across a strange off-white contraption protected by thick glass. From the looks of it, it seemed like nothing more than a giant stone with an iron pot of some kind above it with two large holes at it's very top and one large one at its base. Was it some type of hearth of that time period? "What is it?"

"It's a stove, silly!" She replied laughing. "It says here it's a _Kamado Stove_. See? Here's the two burners at the top and at its base is where the kindling goes. Did you know they made these from sand and clay?"

So that's what it was? Here he thought the people of that time period only used camp fires for their cooking. What sort of tools did the people use to make these stones? Or, was it possible they used their hands to mold it together? Of course, it wasn't surprising Hitomi was knowledgeable on the subject, after all, history was her specialty.

Something caught his eye a short distance, and leaving Hitomi immersed in the ancient pottery of the past, he approached an assortment of colorful kimonos; every stitch upon the silken material, its detail woven with delicate patterns of flowers, leaves and birds left him befuddled. There was even clothing for men adorned upon the racks, richer in the colors with their various and interestedly styled headwear, with large gems and accessories kept behind strong glass beneath them.

And yet, as beautiful as they appeared, Souta's eyes strayed to something less fancy. There were other kimonos, less appealing on the far side of the area he stood, and moving away to get a better look, he eventually paused, hands clenched once more. They were dark in their colors, earthly shades with various rips and patches in the not-so-soft material; it reminded him of the exact kimono his sister had been adorned in.

It was obvious she was suffering, living an impoverished life in that terrifying world, and yet, he still could not understand why she chose to return even after everything she experienced there. Sometimes his sister had a habit of doing crazy things, but she always had her reasons for it; she was too caring for her own good.

'_Are you all right, Kagome? Are they still treating you badly? What happened to you?'_

As his eyes remained transfixed to this particular era, all the while ignoring other areas completely, he noticed several weapons on display such as swords, daggers, bows and arrows as well as samurai suits with their respective family crest. The Takeda Clan's crest was seen all throughout the entire section, and recalling the various games he often played with his classmates, the Takeda Clan was almost always mentioned as the most powerful during times of upheaval conflict.

"Look over here, Souta!"

Bemused, he approached Hitomi who was a short distance away, standing before an open view room of sorts. The interior was entirely feudal, a domesticated lifestyle, small within but organized nonetheless. Straw like mats filled a small portion of the unpolished wooden floor where the futons, small chests and even paper-thin shoji screen doors resided, but on the other half of the small structure, Souta noticed dirt flooring and the familiar kamado stove. In the middle of this hut, a small camp fire was nestled, a pot hefted above it by woven sticks which were carefully placed. Various olden pots aligned makeshift shelves near the kamado stove, all the while, strange herbs, dried in their appearance, hung from the rafter, while woven baskets were nestled in the farthest corner of the dirt flooring. The only source of light lit within were made from a wooden paper lantern.

"According to history, Souta, this is how the farmers lived. In these small huts. I can't imagine what it must have been like in the winter. There was no insulation or even furnaces to warm the house, nothing but a small fire."

"What's that?" He couldn't help but ask, his gaze turning towards a large basin situated in the farthest corner near a lone shoji screen. A pile of wood was stacked beside it, and beneath the basin, he saw what appeared to be stone or possibly even clay frames, a collection of ashes beneath that.

Hitomi fell silent when she noticed the object, and curious, bent forward to inspect the contraption further. "It looks like a makeshift bath tub. How strange…"

"What's wrong?"

She mused. "From what I remember in history class, farmers did not frequently bathe in those times, and if they did, they often used the rivers or lakes. Why would something like this be here?"

"Maybe they weren't as poor as you thought?" Souta inquired jokingly, but the matter certainly stumped Hitomi, her nose scrunching in obvious confusion. "Hey, do you want to check out the gift shop upstairs?"

At his question, she eagerly nodded. "Sure, but we haven't seen even half of what's on display though…"

"I know, but I still have to get back before it gets dark, otherwise mom will worry," He replied apologetically. "Besides, I was planning to purchase some books from the library before heading back."

"Books?" She asked, following Souta towards the stairs. "What kind of books are you looking for?"

He paused. "Well … feudal times, I suppose…"

She blinked. "Weren't the displays already immersive enough?" She asked teasingly. "I know it can't be an upcoming project, so what's the deal? Are your grandpa's hobbies rubbing off on you now?"

He laughed, albeit somewhat awkwardly and shrugged. "I guess. Actually, I've been meaning to look into our family's history. Gramps got to talking about our ancestors, so I was curious to see how far back they originated," He began. "He said it extended many hundreds of years. Gramps says he comes from a line of priests as far back as the warring times, around the 1490s I think…" Was that what gramps said?

"Then that would be the beginning of the Warring States Era, Souta! I wonder how far back our family's history goes … I might ask my mom when I get home later. Hey, what about your dad, Souta? Do you know how far back his family goes?"

Souta mused. "I never asked. I've been so caught up in gramps stories that I forgot to ask." He sweat dropped.

She only giggled in response. "You're so easily distracted!"

When they arrived before the gift shop, the entirety surrounded by glass walls, they were immediately enthralled by the sight of many colorful items within. Shelves were decorated from top to bottom with interesting displays of bobble heads with samurai and daimyo heads, cute stuffed animals, and again, the most popular, samurai toys. A large assortment of colorful keychains, bracelets and rings were situated near the register closest to the door, with candies in various plastic boxes with small bags beside it, which Souta noticed many kids his age lining up to get their scoops.

As he rounded several adults and children, he and Hitomi found themselves standing before a large display of books, mostly comics which were quite interesting for the first few minutes, but as his eyes scanned the selection, his gaze noticing the signs labeled history/classics, he approached and reached for the first book that caught his eye.

"The Tale of Genji," Hitomi read. "I'm not sure that's something that will help you in your research, Souta."

"I've heard the name before, but I don't know what it's about…"

"It tells the story of a man born from the emperor as far back as the Heian Era, and it tells of what court life was like, that and the romantic tales of Genji's love life," She explained. Without even a moment's pause, she took the book from his possession and began flipping through the pages curiously. "I've only read it once, but not this one; this was written by a different author and the translation seems a bit different but easier to read."

Souta nodded at this, his eyes glimpsing the various pictures within, pictures with very graphic drawings of one man and several different women, and his cheeks burned and he made a noise of disgust, the likes of which caused Hitomi to giggle. "I don't think we're of age to read this, Hitomi…"

"It's not like I haven't read these things before, Souta…" She exclaimed, immersed in the words written on the pages. "Ah, here it is!" She pointed towards a long verse of poetry, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "This is so romantic, Souta."

_Would there were one_

_With whom to exchange _

_Intimate whispers:_

_Then might I_

_Begin to awaken_

_From this dreary world's dream._

_How can my heart,_

_Which wanders_

_In never-ending night, recognize dreams_

_And speak of them to you?_

Hitomi pointed once more. "It means that his heart ached to see his most beloved, Souta."

He only nodded. He really wasn't much of a romantic like Hitomi, but the words sounded good to him. "I guess so…"

But she only struck him a disappointed look and closed the book, returning it to its rightful place on the shelf. "Figures, guys just don't understand these things."

While transfixed in another book, with many pictures of peasantry life vs that of noble life, Souta couldn't help but sigh. "Things sure were different back then…"

"Huh?" Hitomi made a confused sound beside him, looking over his shoulder to view the page he was looking at. "Oh, life in the warring times? Yeah. But hey, we've got it a lot better now that we have electricity and better transportation. I couldn't imagine living such a life, especially if born a woman…"

Hearing this, he turned his head, his eyes watching the disappointment flash across Hitomi's face. "Why?" He asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Well, in all honesty, it was better to have been born a man than a woman. Women didn't exactly have a lot of rights back then, not to mention they had no say when it came to arranged marriages either; and that goes for rich or poor. They couldn't even take up many jobs either, besides tending to their families and their husband's family, caring for children on a daily basis. Even in times of war, they were constantly victims, used and abused by soldiers, lords or even their neighbors. And contraception wasn't even invented yet, so it meant they were the first to be blamed in many situations."

Souta's thoughts returned to the life Kagome had endured back in that world, a world possibly that of the Warring States Era. The bruises upon her skin had been so dark and vivid, that he wondered if something had happened to her, if someone had hurt her, but she'd never spoken anything to him. Even still, he only hoped she wasn't facing any dangers, and he prayed with all his heart that she was safe, wherever she was.

"Oh, look, Souta!"

Pulled from his brief reverie, his russet eyes fell upon a large book with an image of a beautiful woman dressed in various layers of colorful kimonos, a golden crown upon her head, and many soldiers surrounding what looked to be an old temple filled with treasures pouring from the entry way. It didn't look anything similar to that of the Warring States Era, but it piqued his interest. "What is it?"

"Why it's Queen Himiko of course! Are you sure you studied your history?" She asked incredulously.

He only shrugged. "It wasn't my favorite subject," He admitted, though he was beginning to find fascination in the ancient past. This book didn't seem like folklore, and he wondered who this Queen Himiko was and why she sparked such importance. "So … who is she?"

Hitomi only sighed, shaking her head before holding the book close to her chest. "Well for starters, she is the first queen recorded in Japanese History. She reined well over ten thousand years ago as a matter of fact."

Souta's mouth fell open at this. Over ten thousand years ago? "Whoa…"

Hitomi only rolled her eyes. "She was born during the Yayoi Era. She was the first ever shamaness queen to rein over Japan. It was said she had over one hundred female attendants, priestesses as they were called, and she was known as the representation of the Sun itself. She was loved and reined peacefully over her land, but her reign didn't last long before catastrophe struck."

He nodded at this, imagining the woman as superior in her standing and compassionate in her nature, dying prematurely in her youth. So, she was the first queen of japan? Souta was fairly certain he'd never heard the name before, even in his classes which he sometimes paid attention in. "So, what happened? Why did she die?" Was it murder? Sickness? Did someone poison her? Miscarriage? Suicide?

Hitomi frowned. "This book tells the story of not only Himiko's rein but also her forbidden love, and that love is what brought tragedy upon her. Well, for starters, Himiko was the youngest out of hundreds of girls in training selected to rule over the land of Yamatai; Yamatai is an island a little further from Japan, Souta," She clarified. "It was during her early twenties that an oracle presented the future of her rein, and with it, certain doom would follow. Himiko, fearing the oracle's words, cast all men from the island, and while it seemed peace remained everlasting, a great storm overtook them, one which shook the seas and land."

"An earthquake?"

Hitomi nodded. "Yes. What happened after spelled the disaster of Yamatai Island."

"What happened?"

Hitomi continued. "A man had washed up on shore, injured from battle; it was assumed his ship had gotten caught up during the great tremor, and pitying him, Himiko brought him back to her temple so his wounds would heal. She had only the best of her shamans return this man's life, despite the whispers forbidding men on the island. They saw him as a threat to their civilization. Once his injuries healed, and with Himiko's promise to send him away immediately after, their Kingdom was unexpectedly attacked by outside forces."

"What?"

"But the man she'd saved had driven them away with great power, a power that even they couldn't fathom. They realized he must have been a god and not a human after all."

What? Wait a minute, what? A god? But just earlier Hitomi said it was only a belief the people believed because they couldn't understand certain calamities. "Are you serious?"

Hitomi nodded, smiling at his eagerness. "Yes. When the outsiders receded and were slain by his great powers, the people rejoiced. A god had saved them, and they celebrated his victory, and the promise Himiko made to her people withered. She fell in love with him. For up to a year, he remained on the island with Himiko, protecting the people. The injuries he had sustained eventually healed, and one day, he decided to leave the island to venture towards the mainland where he hoped to take up dominion."

"Wait, but what about Himiko? Weren't they in love?"

Hitomi shook her head. "Supposedly, it was one-sided. He eventually grew bored of the temple life and sought world conquest, and fearing she would never see him again, she did something foolish, so foolish, it brought an end to her rein. What Himiko didn't know was that this god wasn't a god at all. He was a demon, an extremely powerful one."

"A demon?!" His voice rose in surprise, and he flushed under the curious gazes of the families turning to look at them. "How did she find out?"

"Well, fearing she would never see him again, she erected a barrier around the entire island so as to keep him there, forever. When he found out, he grew angered, because she had taken away his freedom. So, he took the most precious thing he could from her, her priestesses in training, those who would eventually take her place as queen one day. One by one, he devoured them until nothing more was left."

The very thought left him surprised and disgusted, and he wondered just what this person looked like. How could he devour hundreds of priestesses? What sort of demon was he? Was he hiding under the disguise as a human? "That's going overboard. I get that she was selfish but going that far to get pay back…"

She nodded. "I agree…"

"How did he devour them? Did he consume them entirely or?"

"The text didn't say. Only that Himiko eventually noticed the numbers of her girls dwindling as the days progressed. She eventually confronted him one fatal night, dressed in her robes. A battle took place between them, and in the end, Himiko lost her life."

It wasn't exactly something he'd reach for off the shelf, but despite the tragedy of the story, it did sound interesting, and he was eager to know what happened next. "So, what happened to the demon?"

She shrugged, placing the book back onto the shelf. "It's not certain. There's been some information in books that say he eventually left the island or that he died with her. But the most bizarre thing happened after she passed away…"

"What is that?"

"Yamatai Island disappeared. Researchers today still can't unravel the mystery."

"Do you think the demon hid the island?" As he asked this question with as much seriousness, the very thought leaving him on the edge of his heels to learn more, he didn't expect his girlfriend to bend over laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Souta, it's only a myth. Demons didn't actually exist back then," She teased, slapping his shoulder. "You really are fond of these stories. Maybe you're starting to grow a grandpa complex instead," she laughed.

Souta released a heavy breath. "Hitomi, not you too!" Of course, he should have anticipated that. Hitomi always enjoyed teasing him, and the story had been so interesting as well. "So … did Himiko never exist at all?"

She shook her head. "Of course, she did. There's much surrounding her and the entire island that has left many researchers confused. The island did in fact disappear from history, in fact, there is no proof it even existed, at least not that we've found. Many enthusiasts are still trying to unravel the mystery of Himiko's grave, but neither her, her temple or the island have been found. It's unlikely she's made up since there are several books which document Himiko's rein, as well as peace treaties with other kingdoms. Who knows, maybe the island sunk those ten thousand years ago."

"Geez…"

"I won't lie, but this is actually one of my favorite stories about Himiko. I couldn't help but share some of the stories with you, since you seemed so interested, Souta," She giggled.

Shaking his head, but still finding the story intriguing, Souta glanced at this watch, and realizing they'd spent around an hour at The National Museum, he realized he needed to start heading back, but he still had one more place he wanted to look, and that was on the other part of the building. "Hitomi, do you mind if we check out the library? I wanted to check out some books there before heading back home. If that's alright with you?"

"Sure," She replied understandingly.

Ψ

The National Museum was far larger than Souta anticipated, and while he and Hitomi passed through many open exhibits on the way, even passing a short puppet show, which was currently entertaining young children, they eventually arrived before a large set of glass doors leading into the second part of the building.

The library was enormous, two stories at least with a similar staircase as the museum. Mountainous book shelves filled every crevice of the room, a maze at the bottom with an intricate gray and blue carpet spread upon the entirety of the floor. There was even a seating area off to the side, with comfortable leather chairs and couches for light reading, as well as an area for children to play and read.

With the help of an older librarian, she led them towards the staircase, and from there, proceeded towards the second floor before guiding them towards a few back to back columns of shelves labeled History and Folklore. Souta and Hitomi took it from there with their search to find something which would provide him with the information he needed.

"I assume you are looking for books about the daily life in the Warring State's Era?" Hitomi asked.

Souta nodded. "Yeah. Anything would suffice, but you know more about these things than I do."

She grinned. "Leave it to me!" She exclaimed somewhat quietly; her hands clenched in front of her prettily. "I'll search on the other side, that way we don't miss anything."

True to Hitomi's words, they found a small collection of books, one of which was worthy of Souta's research. As they stood together, holding the pile in each of their hands, they read over the various titles. Surprisingly enough, Hitomi had been kind enough to pull out a few folktale books as well focusing on the ghosts and demons of Japanese mythology, something Souta was appreciative for.

"Let's see, I think this book, _Japanese Inn,_ would really help you, Souta. It tells about the everyday life in Japan from the feudal period up until the 1970s. You're likely to get a lot of information from this I think…" She began.

The second book in Hitomi's possession was titled _The Heike Story by Eiji Yoshikawa_; it was a modern translation of the classic Japanese tale of love and war which she highly recommended, no surprise, but it would also provide him on how the people lived and what thoughts they had.

As for the remainder of the last four books, they were focused more on the folklore, something he really felt inclined to reach for at that moment, but he held back. One was called _The Book of Yokai: Mysterious Creatures of Japanese Folklore, Something Wicked From Japan: Ghosts, Demons and Yokai in Ukiyo-e Masterpieces,_ and_ Tales of Japan: Traditional Stories of Monsters and Magic._

Satisfied with the find, he took the books from Hitomi's hand and made his way towards the front desk, but on account of hearing Hitomi call out to him, he paused and glanced over his shoulder. She was standing in front of a display stand where a large book was nestled. "What is it?"

"Your grandfather came from a line of priests and priestesses, right?" Came her inquiry, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

Her gaze shifted back to Souta once more, and she pointed at the book curiously. "Wouldn't it be funny if your family line is documented in this book?" She asked, holding up the large book for him to see; it was titled _History of Legendary Priests and Priestesses of The Sengoku Era._

Souta wasn't sure. "I highly doubt that…"

"You never know. We still have a few more minutes before we check out," She exclaimed before opening the book to look at the table of contents. "Let's see. There's a lot of names on here. Front and back…"

"If our family's name is written in it, then I'm pretty sure grandpa would be pulling his hair out trying to get that book," He joked.

A gasp escaped his girlfriend. "I found it!"

He almost did a double take. "What?"

Hitomi beckoned him closer with a hand. "Your family's name, silly! Look!"

Believing she must have been joking with him again, he only shook his head, but as her eyes remained transfixed upon the page, he became curious. Approaching her side, he leaned closer to glance at the page which had caught her focus, and he fell in awe at the sight. In front of him, in big bold letters, was his family's name. Higurashi. "No way…"

"Chapter fifteen, page 208," She read, suddenly flipping the pages to the exact page. "Here it is!"

Almost immediately, Souta was greeted with the image of a beautiful woman drawn in ink and watercolors. The girl was dressed in old time clothing, similar to the garb of a priestess, only the colors were in blue and white. Strangely enough, the girl looked like the spitting image of his sister, and he couldn't contain his shock.

"Weird. Blue eyes must run in your family, Souta. She looks almost like your sister. Maybe she's like your great, great, great grandmother?"

"As far as I know, we got our eyes from my dad's side of the family…" After all, his father came from the states overseas, but that was a completely different story.

Hitomi mused, nodding at this. "Maybe it comes from both generations. It says here,"

"_The young maiden came from a distant land, dressed in foreign clothing. Because of her strange appearance, the village became wary of her and treated her unkindly, but the young maiden showed great compassion in the face of adversity, even to those who treated her ruefully."_

The girl in the image looked incredibly similar to his sister, and he wondered if it was mere coincidence. The same jet-black hair and blue eyes, and her fair skin was of great contrast to the depiction of the villagers in the background. "Is this … real?" It wasn't possible this was another folktale left abandoned in the history section, right?

Hitomi shrugged. "I'm not sure. It said the history of priests and priestesses, so maybe," She explained, flipping the page which revealed a lot more text. "It sounds like she might be the very first line from your family, Souta; it doesn't reveal anything about her own family though."

Curious than ever of the girl, Souta took the book from her possession and began scanning the text. If this really was connected to his sister, then maybe it would provide a clue as to why she ended up there and what happened to her. Maybe he was foolish to believe this were anything more than a simple story, but the name couldn't have been a coincidence. The Higurashi name wasn't that common, even in these times, so it had to be something of worth even back then, right?

"_With the village on the verge of collapse, she was taken in by the older priestess who saw her as her own child. Shortly after her arrival, she soon left on a journey across Japan to seek help for the starving villagers. Along her journey, she fell in love with a reformed bandit, and made many friends who helped rebuild the entire village."_

The image of a large tree towered over the entire rebuilt village with many cheerful looking villagers surrounding it, and at the midst of all of this, stood the young girl, her hand touching the bark of the tree sadly. Releasing a breath, and with trembling fingers, Souta realized it was true. This really wasn't a coincidence; that was his sister, and that was the Goshinboku Tree, the very tree which remained upon his family's grounds. _'Kagome … you're alive…'_

But still that did not answer his question as to why she was there or why there was strange magic surrounding the tree. It couldn't be that she was sent there for this one purpose, to save just one village. Nothing added up. Curiosity got the best of him, and he turned another page, and to his surprise, it was the last page which spoke of the Higurashi Priestess.

"_But as the months dragged on and the seasons changed, so too, did the darkness sweep across the lands. A dreadful beast, vengeful in its wrath, unleashed its fury upon the young girl, because she was more than what she appeared. Although she fought valiantly against the demon, she protected the village until her dying breath, until nothing more remained but the blissful memories of her existence."_

A noise escaped Hitomi suddenly, one of disappointment. "I guess it must be a folk story after all. I guess we both got our hopes up. Souta? Your hands are trembling… Are you all right?"

It was more than that. Not only was his family's name mentioned, as well as the image of the Goshinboku, but it was the very description of what was written in the text; it was all the proof Souta needed which led him to believe this was more than just a myth. This wasn't some other dimension Kagome had been transported to; it was the Warring States Era! And what's more, demons existed, but the most frightening of all was the final line of text.

'_Kagome … were you killed by that demon?'_

**Ψ**

**Author Notice: (Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!)**

**Here it is! :D We know you've all been looking forward to this first chapter, and we hope you've enjoyed it! Of course, we could never forget Souta; we have more in store for him! And, keep in mind, there were some**_** 'references' **_**in this chapter that will make another appearance as the story unfolds, some early on, others much later. :D There's so much planned for this final installment of our story, so please bear with us! It may very well exceed 30 chapters. (Keep in mind, our chapters will run 8-15 pages each.)**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ BELOW:**

**We will be doing a retelling of Temptation's Flower, once we've finished the story! It will be its own story and not a crossover; in fact, it will be quite different. We're twisting up everything from the characters, events, the time period, clothing and the world! In other words, it will be a new adventure for Kagome, a different and unique take on Inuyasha. (YuYu Hakusho characters will not be present.)**

**This story will be titled **_**"The Three Kingdoms."**_** If you've ever watched a fantasy anime with magic, or have seen **_**Escaflowne, Munto, **_**and**_** Sailor Moon**_**, then it will have these certain elements in the story. (Don't worry, we aren't making Kagome a sailor scout. xD)**

**The pairing will involve our favorite bandit, Yuuta. This will be purely fantasy/romance, with a new plot and a new backstory; Naraku will be the main villain but we're changing his character and backstory and making it unique but fitting to his character. :D (Spoiler alert, Kagome won't be the only main character; we have 'someone else' who will be very important to the plot; it's not an OC.) (Other minor OC characters like, Naomi, Aiko, Kosuke, and Satouru, will make their appearance as well.)**

**Our goal for 2020 is to finish Temptation's Flower Book Two. If we can manage to finish it within this time span, then we'll immediately begin working on **_**"The Three Kingdoms."**_** :D (Let's cross our fingers! :D)**

**If you're excited for this, please let us know in the comments, especially what you are anticipating. I know many of you really adore Yuuta, and there will definitely be lots of fluffy moments in this new story! After all, he is Kagome's main love interest. Until then, please look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. SDF Pocket Rune

The book remained fixated beneath his troubled gaze, his hands still trembling as he held tightly to the hard back. Kagome had lost her life in the Warring States Era, by the hands of a terrifying demon, and somehow or other, her struggles were recorded in this book, along with several hundred other well-known priests and priestesses; it was more than simply a folktale like Hitomi assumed; it was genuine.

But even as he made his way quietly towards the front desk where the head librarian sat patiently, sheets of parchment with fanciful handwriting and a pile of tomes stacked neatly beside her, he could not find peace of mind. It was mind blowing, and he suddenly felt helpless. After all these months, he found information about his sister, but it was almost too much for him to fully comprehend.

Sometime during the wait, while the librarian jotted down the books he planned to borrow, he took his time to fill out his name on each of the name cards before inserting them into the slips in the back of each book. Hitomi on the other hand had excused herself to use the restroom near the entry way of the library, and so, he was left with his scrambled thoughts.

'_I knew I shouldn't have let Kagome go back there. Now what will I do? How do I bring this up to mom and gramps without worrying them?'_

"Thank you for your patience. You have a nice day," The older woman exclaimed, handing him his books which were neatly stacked within a large cloth sack.

Nodding absentmindedly, he took the sack into his hand and turned from the desk. He furrowed his brow, his gaze drifting towards the inside of the sack, and he spotted the book lying innocently atop the pile. _'If this really was the Warring States Era that she was sent to, then why doesn't history ever mention demons? Were they somehow wiped from existence?'_ The Warring States Era happened around five hundred years ago, and if there were demons, then he found it incredibly impossible that such a nightmare would no longer exist today. _'It doesn't make sense…' _

While lost in thought and trying to formulate some kind of sense out of all of this, he unexpectedly bumped into someone, and the result caused him to stumble back, dropping his bag in the process.

"My apologies," A masculine voice fell upon his ears. "Let me help you."

"No, it was my fault. I should have watched where I was going," Souta quickly replied, bending down to assist the stranger with his books, which had unceremoniously fallen out of the bag. But as he reached for them, he paused at the sight of the person knelt before him. _'Whoa…' _

The person was a tall man, probably somewhere near his early twenties, dressed in a white button-down shirt with an open beige overcoat which fell just below his knees, revealing faded blue jeans beneath. Polished brown dress shoes adorned his feet, and while he found himself distracted by his fashionable attire, Souta found he was helplessly immersed in the man's pretty face.

The most prominent feature however was not just his emerald green eyes, but his long silky red tresses, an earthly shade falling in waves past his shoulders. Coupled with alabaster skin, he was gorgeous, and his refined features certainly told Souta he was someone of importance. Never in his life had he ever seen such a beautiful man, even his lashes were long and his brows perfectly groomed. Were he anyone else, someone might mistake this guy for a beautiful woman.

As he reached for the book titled _Legendary Priests and Priestesses_, Souta noticed the young man pause absentmindedly on a couple books in his hands, his gaze sweeping over the covers with curious recognition. Souta wondered if the stranger was judging his poor taste, but it was difficult to discern his cool indifference.

"_Japanese Inn_… This is quite an informative read," The stranger's smooth voice suddenly replied. "I do recall reading this a few years ago," He explained, handing it back to Souta, before arching a delicate scarlet brow at another in his possession. "_The Book of Yōkai: Mysterious Creatures of Japanese Folklore_…" He trailed off.

Swallowing nervously, Souta only nodded, but while he was bent over retrieving the last of his books, shoving them into his bag quickly, he noticed the young man's curious eyes glance at each of the titles, especially those within his open bag. "Uh, yeah. I was just doing some research," He exclaimed, though he wasn't sure why he felt so nervous.

"An upcoming project, I presume?"

Souta nodded. "Something like that…" Relieved there were no further questions regarding his interesting selection, the young man returned the last book to him, and he regained his standing, bowing his head appreciatively for his assistance.

"Again, I do apologize, Higurashi. I admit, I was lost in thought just as you," He smiled warmly, suddenly extending his hand towards him.

That definitely did not slip past his notice, and he struct the man with a hard stare, one which he returned just as coolly. How did this person know his name? Whoever he was, Souta tried to decipher whether or not they'd met before, but he was sure he'd remember someone so beautiful. Was it possible he was a friend of the family? One of Kagome's friends from school? "How … do you know my name?"

The very question elicited a smile and a lift of his brow, as though he found his response amusing. "Oh, have you already forgotten?" He asked, somewhat teasingly.

Souta's face flushed. No, he was pretty sure he didn't forget, but he was honestly confused. "I'm normally really good with faces," He admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Unless this guy was some kind of stalker. How did he know his name?

This only spurred a chuckle from the red head. "As am I, but I'm afraid this is our first encounter," He exclaimed, holding up his hand to reveal a familiar card, as well as a familiar signature written upon the first line. "It slipped out moments ago. It would be a shame if you'd lost it."

Realization overcame Souta suddenly, his cheeks darkening. Well it was no wonder he knew his name. Sheesh, he was such a dork, but the red head only smiled in response. Quickly murmuring a thanks, he retrieved the card from his extended hand and dropped it into his bag. Again, he lowered his head appreciatively.

Realizing Hitomi would return shortly, Souta turned away, but before he could walk past him to wait by the girl's restroom, the man's smooth voice stopped him.

"If you don't mind me asking, I find your fascination with yōkai folklore interesting…"

Bewildered by the unexpected response, Souta turned halfway, his gaze noticing a peculiar stare which fixated upon him, eyelids lowered but a nonetheless polite façade. Still, he found it odd that this stranger would find interest in such readings, unless of course he held some type of fascination just the same. "Oh, well … does it seem strange?" He cautiously asked, but he was rewarded with a polite smile.

"Not at all. A simple observation, though I'm curious to know where such curiosity stems."

Would it be strange to suddenly reveal his thoughts to a complete stranger? Or was it possible he had some kind of ulterior motive? Souta's aqua gaze scanned his surroundings warily, but there were no other people in the vicinity, none beside the librarian a short distance away seated at her desk, her attention immersed in a large tome. Then again, this stranger didn't appear creepy, so what was the harm in a quick conversation? "I guess … from my gramps," He began somewhat awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another. "I know demons don't really exist, but I guess hearing some of the stories surrounding them caught my interest," He explained, not unaware of the slight lift in the man's brow.

"And what sort of stories have you heard?"

Souta pondered. In all honesty, not many, hence the reason for his visit this late afternoon. Then again, gramps never failed to bring up his various interestedly detailed conversations surrounding why their family owned antique fossilized water imp hands and old samurai swords with old scrolls stored in their old wellhouse; why those were there, Souta had no clue. As he thought about it, he recalled today gramps would be cleaning out said wellhouse.

"Forgive me. Perhaps I am being too forward. I'm sure you're busy."

Snapping out of his reverie, he only shook his head. "No. It's fine. I'm waiting for a friend," He quickly explained. And yet, as he awkwardly continued standing there, scratching his cheek, a sudden thought surfaced, something even his own curiosity could not fathom. "Actually … have you ever heard of magical trees?"

Alright, it was a stupid question, and he felt his face redden seconds after murmuring it. If his friends from school had heard him ask that, they'd immediately laugh or question whether he was doing some type of drug, not to mention he'd become the laughing stock at school. Souta almost face palmed, and expecting the stranger to ridicule him or even turn away at the ludicrous inquiry, he was surprised when the man held a stoic countenance, his expression thoughtful and possibly even interested. Souta couldn't really read his expression. Well, it was too late to take back those words now.

"Magical trees?" His smooth voice eloquently inquired, a simple tilt of his head at the mere thought. "Well, I must admit, this is the first I've heard of such. Why don't you enlighten me?"

Relieved he was neither laughing or turning away from him, Souta almost sighed in relief. Now that he thought about it, who else could he open up to about this subject? Definitely not his friends, especially Hitomi since she found it inane. As for his family, they were just as confused towards the matter. "Well, it's something I recently learned about," He began slowly. "through gramp's stories," He quickly added for good measure. "Let's say, this tree has the ability to pull someone through it and into a different time period where demons exist. Why do you think that would be?"

A sudden pause fell between them, the man's stare calculating and stern; from Souta's point of view, he seemed conflicted with his slightly detailed response, as though he were trying to piece together the mystery of this uncertain tale. Souta's cheeks reddened further the longer he stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels, and he almost sighed. Honestly, it sounded more like something from a manga or even a television show, more or less from a game; how on earth could anyone take it seriously?

"Well, it could be a number of things," The man in question suddenly replied, much to his surprise. "Perhaps the tree is a demon in disguise with the ability to produce hallucinations, of course it would not fare well for the victim under any means. Or it could be the tree itself may be infused with spiritual powers, though I can't help but find its use as a portal illogical without some other connections."

Souta blinked. This person, within the span of a few seconds, had managed to formulate an unexpected response, especially one he hadn't considered, and what's more, offered a detailed description he only found more baffling. Could the Goshinboku really be a demon in disguise? Or was it infused with spiritual power? Both seemed even more baffling, then again, since gramps once used his staff to quell the evil surrounding the tree that time to bring Kagome back to them, maybe it wasn't completely impossible; then again, that plan only worked half way. "What if it wasn't either of those?"

A delicate scarlet brow rose. "Was there more to the story?"

Souta mused once more, trying to understand this complicated theory, but the further he tried to rack his brain for answers, the more he felt a slight ache begin to throb, and he sighed. "Honestly, no. I just don't understand how it can conjure a portal; it was never explained, and on top of that, how can demons exist? On the surface, it seems like an ordinary tree, even though it's been around for a thousand years…"

"Perhaps there is no answer, try as you might to decipher its origins," He explained. "Though, I do find this story rather interesting. Judging by your thoughtfulness, I presume this is more than just a tale and that you've seen this tree in person."

Immediately sweat dropping, Souta realized the cat was now out of the bag. Well, it was no surprise either, especially considering his face was an open book. Still, even to a normal person, this whole thought process would seem insane, but this guy was different; rather than call him an outright idiot for believing such nonsense, he was taking in every word with a calm demeanor.

"Well … sort of," He sighed, weakly laughing as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "We have an old tree on my family's shrine. I was hoping to find some information about it, hence the reason for all these books. I guess I must sound crazy…"

"Then it is indeed the very tree we speak of…" He began slowly, crossing his arms before lifting his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me, Higurashi, could you possibly possess spiritual awareness?"

"Spiritual awareness?"

He nodded. "There are many questionable circumstances which the human mind can encounter, but only few possess the ability to distinguish the truth. Let's say for example, you encounter a manifestation of energy or some form which does not take human shape, one which others cannot see, but you on the other hand encounter its every detail like strokes from an old period painting," He expressed. "And so, as you mentioned before, you noticed an unusual energy surrounding that very tree, one which can, strange enough, conjure a portal to an era where demons reside. Correct?"

Souta's eyes widened further. "Yes!" At least it was something like that! Could it be possible his entire family had spiritual awareness? Could it be possible this person could also see the unknown? "Then, what would you do if someone you knew was pulled into that world?"

The moment he asked this question, something sparked in this man's gaze. Deep forest orbs narrowed at the mere inquiry, as though the thought immediately disturbed him, and Souta fell silent, confused by his expression; it was unreadable. Surely someone who was familiar with spiritual awareness might offer some form of closure, right?

Just then, something bumped into him, a sudden tap upon his shoulder by a small ivory hand, and turning his gaze away from the man, Souta noticed the sight of Hitomi standing beside him, smiling from ear to ear. "Hitomi…"

"Sorry for the wait," She apologized, but when her gaze met the individual standing before her and Souta, she cocked her head to the side, her arm suddenly locked around Souta's arm. There was a slight blush which spread across her cheeks, her dark orbs sparkling in awe. "Is he a friend?" She asked timidly.

Before he could explain, the red-headed stranger simply smiled, his once serious demeanor forgotten and replaced with a gentleness that surprised Souta; he was quick to change his emotions. "We've only just acquainted ourselves. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Minamino Shuichi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minamino. My name is Hitomi."

Without batting a lash, his forest gaze swept across Souta's face once again. "Higurashi and I were just discussing an interesting subject surrounding yōkai mythology."

"That doesn't surprise me," She suddenly replied, and Souta couldn't help but laugh weakly in response. "He's recently taken up the interest; I guess his grandpa's hobbies are rubbing off on him," She teased, giggling at his flushed expression.

"Hitomi…" He sighed. "It's more than that."

Again, she giggled. "We actually came to check out the museum since Souta mentioned he wanted to learn more about his family's ancestry and what life was like back then; according to his grandpa, their line extends as far back as the Warring States Era."

"I'm not sure how our ancestors survived especially during all those wars, but it was kind of fascinating, I'll admit. The library offered a very small selection surrounding the era, but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for."

Hitomi mused. "At least those books will keep you occupied in the meantime."

A sudden realization overcame him. Wait a minute, their visit to The National Museum wasn't a complete waste of time. Afterall, they did stumble upon an unexpected find and right in the open as well. "Oh, that's right! What about that one book we found? The one titled Legendary Priests and Priestesses?"

"I'm not sure that one really qualifies, Souta. It seemed like nothing more than a folk story…" Hitomi expressed with disappointment. On account of Minamino's confusion, Hitomi turned to him smiling. "Apparently Souta's family name is mentioned in the book, and the fact that his grandpa is a descendant from a line of priests, it's even more surprising. But the woman mentioned in the short narrative was never given a name, besides the title, Higurashi Priestess."

"Higurashi Priestess?" Shuichi asked curiously. "The title of the book sounds familiar. Do you happen to have it with you?"

Souta nodded. "Yeah. Give me a second…"

"So, Minamino, are you into history as well? You seem like the type who could read a book with its cover closed."

He only chuckled in response. "If I'm completely honest, my knowledge is quite lacking with the aforementioned, though I also find the feudal times an interesting subject of study. My interest lies more in biology and science."

"Biology? Could you also be a plant enthusiast?" Hitomi's eyes practically sparkled.

"I was in charge of the Botany Club at Meiou a couple years back, and the greenhouse at the time flourished with life. We not only raised flowers, but also herbs and spices and the occasional vegetation," He explained thoughtfully.

"Meiou? As in the prestigious Meiou High?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Despite retrieving the book from his sack, the book remained stationary in his grasp as he sweat dropped at his girlfriend's excitement surrounding hers and Minamino's unexpected interests; if that wasn't enough to shift her weight away from him and stare at him with the biggest doe eyes imaginable, then it was surely the fact that he once attended an elite high school which only geniuses excelled. If that was the case, he was probably in college by now.

"Here's the page," Souta exclaimed, offering the large book towards Minamino who took it with gentle ease, his forest eyes immediately following every intricate detail of the image as well as the text beneath it.

But Minamino did something he did not anticipate; while he kept one slender finger positioned against the page, he turned the book over so it's back faced him, his eyes glancing upon the text on the back. "Well, you'll be happy to know this isn't simply a made-up piece of fiction, Higurashi."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. "Really?"

"It reads clearly that the names and stories mentioned revolve around historic figures of the past," He began, suddenly turning the book over and flipping it's binding open once more to the page. "and if you look closely at the drawn image, you'll notice a date in which it was drawn," He pointed.

Leaning close to inspect the image, both he and Hitomi noticed an arrangement of characters at the very upper right side of the painting, its signature read from top to bottom in a vertical line. Kosuke, 1493. "So, it's real?"

Hitomi seemed just as impressed. "That's surprising. Well, if that's the case, then this girl must be your ancestor, Souta!"

It was just as he suspected, but the fact that someone older had affirmed his suspicions regarding its authenticity, not to mention their earlier conversation surrounding spiritual awareness, he knew this couldn't be coincidence. It was more than just a tale, and his sister was the very woman depicted in the book, and by the hands of a terrifying demon, she'd been killed.

"So, it wasn't a complete loss after all!" She exclaimed elatedly. "I'm sure your gramps will be eager to see it when you get home. Just make sure he doesn't stow it away in the wellhouse with everything else," She teased.

At this, Souta only sweat dropped. "In that case, I'll be sure to keep it in my room," He weakly laughed.

Just then he noticed the figure of a woman running towards them, her arm extended high above her head as though she were trying to catch someone's attention. Similar to Minamino, she was also quite a sight, her hair an unusual shade of light blue, held back in a high ponytail, a fair and slim complexion; and unlike Minamino, she was dressed in comfortable clothing; high waisted fitted jeans and a long sleeved pink sweater adorned her slim figure, her coat folded neatly in her arm during her brisk run.

"Shuichi, there you are! I've been searching all over for you," She expressed somewhat out of breath. "The communicator's been acting up since your last mission, no thanks to Kuwabara dropping it in the poison trap. Your mother told me you would be visiting the museum, and thank goodness I found you. Listen, Koenma has an important assignment for you, Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Minamino, who had all but turned the moment he heard his name called, mused at this information. "I did notice it was acting up as of late. What about Hiei? Will he not be joining us?"

Botan's mouth formed a disappointed pout, her hands planted firmly on her waist. "No surprise he's been avoiding us since the last mission. For all we know, he's probably taken a trip back to Demon World and—" She suddenly fell silent, as though she'd realized she and Minamino were not alone in their conversation, and her amethyst gaze widened alarmingly, her mouth curving into an almost hysteric weak grin when she noticed him and Hitomi standing there. "Oh Shuichi, I didn't realize you had company. Friends, I assume?"

"Actually, we've only briefly acquainted ourselves," He expressed, sweat dropping just the same. "This is Higurashi and Hitomi."

At this, a pleasant smile graced the young woman's countenance, and she bent forward with her hands upon her knees. "Acquaintances or not, it's nice to meet you. My name's Botan," She greeted kindly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were on a date," She teased.

The very mentioning caused his ears to turn red, and he felt Hitomi lean in closer against him, her arm still glued around his. "Uh, well…"

"Well it's no secret," Hitomi expressed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Souta."

An amused chuckle escaped her already broadening grin, her expression transforming into a cat like appearance. "Aw, well that's right. In fact, it's perfectly natural, and you two are so young," She cooed.

"Are you and Minamino dating?" Hitomi suddenly asked.

On account of her curious inquiry, both Minamino and Botan blushed, each sweat dropping nervously, and while he could only scratch his cheek, Botan on the hand merely laughed as though Hitomi had told a hysterical joke.

"Oh no, we're merely friends!" She explained, though her blush only continued paining her cheeks a darker crimson. "Actually, I'm still single, as sad as that is to admit," The last part she murmured with a wave of her hand.

"But you're so beautiful," Hitomi complimented, boasting the woman's ego unknowingly, Botan's smile widening even further. "Surely you must have guys lined up to ask you out."

"That's very sweet of you to say! But while it would be nice to have some girly talk, I'm afraid I must steal Minamino away. It is rather urgent, after all," She apologized, clasping her hands together before turning her gaze to him expectantly.

As Minamino handed him the book, Souta couldn't help but notice their silent exchange through hushed whispers, a conversation they did not want overheard by others apparently. Still, something bothered him moments after the blue-haired woman bounded over to them; she had mentioned Demon World, and it had slipped off her tongue so naturally, even he believed in its existence the moment it was uttered, and thus, his suspicion surrounding Minamino only heightened. Hitomi on the other hand seemed unaffected by the conversation, as though she hadn't heard it as clearly as he had.

"Well then, Higurashi, Hitomi, I apologize for taking up your time. If you'll excuse us," Minamino exclaimed with a nod of his head, turning to leave with the woman, who smiled and waved politely back in their direction.

As soon as the couple had exited the library doors and disappeared into the throng of families within the museum, Souta's eyes returned to the book in his hand before shoving it into the cloth sack at his side. _'What kind of conversation was that? That woman mentioned something about an assignment or mission and something about Demon World.' _And just then, as he and Hitomi were making their way through the crowd, a sudden thought resurfaced. The Goshinboku Tree. _'It opened up a portal to an era with demons. Could it have some relation to this Demon World?' _Whether or not they were parallel, one thing was certain; he needed answers.

Ψ

Despite Hitomi's initial confusion as to why she would board the bus alone, Souta had otherwise convinced her he had forgotten something important back at the library; that alone was enough to sway the young girl since she didn't ask anything more, only with the promise he would call her later that evening. And soon, the bus had left through the busy streets, and as soon as it vanished from sight around the corner, Souta didn't waste any time chasing after Minamino and Botan.

Thankful the sidewalks were salted and with no fear of slipping, Souta hurried as fast as his legs could carry him, but as he had hoped to call out to them, they had suddenly crossed the street, their strides much faster than his own. Unfortunately, due to oncoming traffic, he had no other choice but to stop, his hands rested upon his knees as he sought to catch his breath. In the distance, their forms became smaller and smaller, and it was clear by their intended destination that they were headed towards the park.

As soon as he saw his opportunity, he sprinted across the street, past the local gym before arriving at an empty sidewalk, one which led into the open park ahead. Not surprising there were very few pedestrians in the area, one walking his pooch a little further away near the cluster of barren trees, and a mother and her two children seated on a faraway bench. While he searched the premises, stepping deeper into the park, he was sure he'd seen the couple travel this way, and to his disappointment, he sighed.

But just as he was about to give up and try to catch the next bus, he paused, his blue eyes suddenly noticing a familiar red head and his blue haired companion a short distance away, their forms concealed behind a large hedge and some shrubbery. As he quietly crept the remaining distance, careful of the snow crunching with every step, he paused just behind the hedge, peeking through the multiple leaves.

As though she feared someone may be eavesdropping, Botan searched her surroundings, and after a moment of careful consideration, she breathed a sigh of relief, her attention shifting back to Minamino. At first, Souta wasn't sure what to expect, but judging by the situation, he almost assumed the two would start making out, despite their initial embarrassment earlier when Hitomi had questioned their relationship.

From her pocket, she withdrew a strange device, round in its shape and nearly the size of her palm, if not a bit larger; its color was a bright lavender, and as Souta squinted his eyes to get a better view of it, he found it was difficult with his limited vision, but he was certain he noticed a flowery design decorating its edges. _'What is that?'_

"What is this?" He asked curiously, examining the object in his hand.

"We've been developing this for a little over a year now. It's called the S.D.F. Pocket Rune. As its name implies, it was developed by Spirit World's Special Defense Force and has been infused with their spirit energy, though that power is rather limited. This is something which can act as a temporary relief in difficult situations should any arise."

"I see Koenma wasted no time concealing its appearance to bypass human scrutiny…"

"Actually, the details were my idea," She exclaimed elatedly. "While it looks nothing more than a simple compact mirror, similar to our communicators, it's actually far more than it appears. Take a look inside."

With a simple click of the pink button near its center, the device opened, and true to the woman's words, Souta noticed it did appear like nothing more than a girly mirror. S.D.F Pocket Rune? Spirit World? Who exactly were these people?

"Much like the communicator, there is also a screen, but its purpose relies heavily upon the buttons beneath this replica powderpuff. If you just turn it over, then you have the ability to set the timer. The spirit energy infused will only react once you've turned this dial here," She pointed beside the fake mirror. "Depending on how long the rune has been set for, give or take ten minutes or more, that's how much spirit energy will be used to conjure a portal."

"Portal?"

"That's right. It can open a pathway from any location desired, such as Human World, Spirit World and even Demon World. And not only that, but it can also dispel even the most difficult of barriers, but like I mentioned before, its use is limited. I'm afraid after so many uses, we'll have no choice but to take it back to Spirit World to recharge its Spirit Energy…"

"It seems more practical than I imagined."

"For the time being, until the rest of the Runes have passed Spirit World's approval, I'll hand this off to you. Unfortunately, I'm needed back at Koenma's office, so I can't offer a more thorough explanation, but soon enough, I'll guide each of you through the process. Now then, if you would be a dear, could you give this to Yusuke when you get a chance?"

"Certainly."

"As for the communicators, we're currently working on a new model, one which is more efficient in its use with added features," She exclaimed. "Before I leave, you wouldn't happen to have it on you by chance? I figure I can take it back with me since it's no longer needed."

After Minamino retrieved the said device from the hidden pocket within his overcoat, he soon handed it over to Botan, but just as he concealed the portal device into the same pocket, Souta suddenly went rigid, his eyes widening when he caught Minamino's forest green orbs staring back in his direction. It wasn't possible he could see him behind the giant hedge, could he?

"Is something wrong?" Botan inquired.

"It would appear someone's been eavesdropping," His once gentle voice became cold, his eyes not once straying.

The very reply caused the woman to gasp audibly, her body turning quickly away from Minamino, her own amethyst orbs scanning the hedge suspiciously. "I've already said too much…" She exclaimed, a slight panic in her voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Realizing they'd notice him the moment they rounded the shrubbery, Souta held his breath, suddenly stepping away for fear of being caught. Then again, if he suddenly took off running, then that would look way worse in comparison. Besides, what was the harm in overhearing their conversation anyways? They were at the park, so any passerby would have ended up in his situation, right? If they were trying to be secretive, they did a pretty bad job at it.

Still, for some reason, he felt incredibly nervous, his legs trembling at the mere experience. Releasing a deep breath, he was about to step around the shrubbery, but before he could reveal himself, an unexpected gust of wind stopped him in his tracks, the likes which caused him to fall back in surprise. From left to right, above and below, the winds whipped almost violently against him, and unable to see anything in the sporadic attack, he covered his face.

And then, just as quickly as it had come, it vanished; it was as if it had never happened. From his place on the snow-covered ground, Souta quickly regained his standing, and mustering up his courage, he revealed himself to Minamino and Botan, but he paused, blinking at the empty space before him. They were gone.

"What the? Where did they go?"

As he searched the ground, intending to use their tracks as a means to continue after them, he found there was nothing besides the ones leading into the park, and they ended right in front of him. How was that possible? It was as if they had vanished into thin air. Whoever they were, they weren't ordinary by any means.

'_They mentioned that device could open a portal to Spirit World, Human World and even … Demon World. Then it's just as I expected. Maybe that device could somehow bring Kagome back…' _

But now Souta was faced with a dilemma; those people were gone and with them, so was the strange portal device. If he had only revealed himself moments before that gust of wind had thrown him off balance, then he might have managed to explain his situation and hopefully gain their trust. For all he knew, they were likely the answer to all his questions and possibly the source to bringing his sister back safely.

Ψ

**Author Notice:**

**We hope you enjoy the chapter! **** I'm pretty sure you've all been waiting for this chance encounter, and we've got more surprises in store in the next one! This chapter was actually intended to be much longer, but I decided to cut it in half since this seemed like a good ending.**

**If you recall the strange energy surrounding the Goshinboku Tree from Book One, you'll realize there is indeed a barrier surrounding it. This device would definitely help Souta, if he can somehow acquire it. I guess you'll just have to wait for chapter three to see what happens. XD**

**If you have any questions, we will do our best not to spoil anything! Feel free to ask.**

**Answering Questions:**

**WhitedarkWolf1: **_**You can rest assured that Kuronue will indeed make his appearance in the story soon enough. :D He will certainly play his own role as the story unfolds, and hilarity is sure to follow. We've created some fun chapters already, and he will not disappoint. Haha**_


	3. Documents of The Past!

Exhausted from the events which had happened after classes ended, he fell back into the soft cushions of the couch, his sack of books lying beside him. As Souta's eyes shifted to the clock just above the television, he realized it was nearly 6:30pm. No wonder he had a headache forming; his stomach growled at the thought of food, the smell of his mother's cooking drifting from the kitchen.

Still, he could not shake away the encounters which had happened during his trip to the National Museum. That man, Minamino and his curious friend, Botan, were definitely strange; they had conversated about peculiar things such as two different worlds besides their own, and not only that, there was also the mentioning of an interesting device. _The Pocket Rune._ Supposedly, it was infused with something called _spirit energy_ and was capable of not only dispelling barriers but also opening portals.

With something like that in his possession, he was sure he could bring Kagome back, but the problem had only worsened when those mysterious people vanished into thin air earlier. Just who were they? Honestly, if he were anyone else, he was sure he would have ignored it all, but he couldn't; all of it was suspicious, and he needed answers.

"I can't believe I let them get away…" He grumbled, sighing once more.

Despite this, his trip hadn't been a complete loss. After all, had Hitomi not gone with him, he might not have stumbled upon that book. Retrieving said tome from the bag, he stared at the cover curiously. According to Minamino, the historic names written within were true, especially the drawing which looked like an exact replica of his sister. "_1493_…" It was drawn by an artisan named Kosuke, but there was no last name given, much to his disappointment. "I'm surprised something this old survived for five hundred years…"

"Oh, welcome home, Souta!" His mother's voice greeted him. "How was school? Did you visit the National Museum?"

Noticing his mom exit the kitchen, adorned in a yellow sweatshirt, blue jeans and white apron, he nodded, smiling as she took a seat next to him on the couch. "Hitomi and I went together. We didn't get to explore everything though…"

"Well, regardless, it seems like you two had fun. I'm afraid it will still be a while before food is ready."

"It's okay. Actually, I could use an aspirin, if that's alright? My head is killing me."

A surprised look overcame her countenance just then and as she leaned forward, touching his head softly, she smiled with relief. "It's not a fever, so that's good. Is it a headache?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It started while I was at the museum."

"It probably doesn't help that the air has dropped considerably as of late. It was just on the news that the rest of the week's forecast will be snow and ice. There's a chance there may be some school delays."

Lifting himself off the couch, despite the pounding in his head, he followed his mother towards the kitchen, and as he waited by the drawer for her to retrieve one of the bottles of aspirin, his gaze shifted towards the pot of bubbling stew and the steaming rice cooker on the counter.

"It smells different than before," He commented. Either way, it smelled nice.

She only smiled, offering him two small round pills, which he took, coupled with a glass of water to swallow down. "Well, I was looking through some old recipes and decided I'd make something simple. Do you remember the roast we had yesterday?"

"Mhm."

"Well, with the left-over potatoes, onions, carrots and beef, I prepared a stew! I thought we might try it over rice."

That sounded absolutely delicious right now, and judging by the beefy aroma drifting around the room, it was only a matter of time before it was time to eat. After that, he would take a nice soak in the tub and do some collective thinking about all that's happened and depending on his headache, he might turn in for the night.

'_Oh wait, Yoshito wanted me to ask Hitomi something earlier. What was it again?'_

"It will be about ten minutes before the stew is done. Why don't you go wash up?"

Setting his glass on the counter, he paused for a moment and glanced at his mother's back as she stirred the bubbling pot at the stove. "Where's gramps?" Now that he thought about it, he didn't see him when he walked inside. Normally around this time, he was taking a nap in the chair in front of the television with Buyou on his lap. Speaking of Buyou, where was he?

"Oh, he's still in the wellhouse. We've been getting rid of some old things that have been buried in there. He said he was looking for something."

That would explain the trash bags gathered outside the wellhouse then. Souta paused, his gaze turning back towards the living room where his bag sat on the couch, and he thought about the discovery he made today about Kagome. Should he bring it up to his mom and grandpa?

"What's wrong? If you're tired, you can rest a bit."

"It's … nothing. I'm going to let gramps know supper is almost ready."

Stepping out of the kitchen and ignoring his bag which was abandoned on the couch, he left the house and made his way towards the wellhouse down the path. Once he arrived, he heard his grandpa sifting through many objects within, and stepping inside, he noticed his grandpa knelt on the floor before a large crate filled with various books, parchments, scrolls, boxes, small trinkets and various other odd devices scattered around.

"What are you doing, gramps?" He asked curiously, approaching him from behind.

Upon hearing him, the old man turned his head at his approach, though his attention remained focused on the crate in front of him. "Oh, Souta, I was wondering where you've been. I thought your lessons ended early this afternoon. It's nearly evening, boy."

He sweat dropped, moving to kneel beside him, his eyes scanning the objects scattered around the floor. "I went to the National Museum. Remember? I told you and mom about it last night."

"Oh, did you?" He asked. "I guess it must have slipped my mind. Well, how was it? Did you learn anything?"

"Well, I didn't stay for very long. I spent a little time looking around the Warring State's Period exhibit. It was pretty interesting. They had a lot of interesting things on display, including what life was like back then. Hitomi went with me. After that we visited the library, and I borrowed some books…"

"Oh, you went with the Hitomi girl?" He asked, nodding approvingly. "Well, you should have brought her over for supper. It's been a long time since she's visited. The two of you get along really well, Souta."

At this, he couldn't help but blush. "Uh … about that … mom said supper was just about ready."

"I'll only be a little longer…" He replied, piling the books, scrolls and all other objects back into the crate before standing up and hefting it back onto the shelf across from him. "I can't seem to find it…"

"What are you looking for? I can help."

"I'm looking for the property deed I misplaced," He answered, scratching his beard somberly. "It's been a while, but I've been meaning to look for it, but for some reason, it just hasn't turned up."

Souta looked around. The wellhouse was a complete mess. No wonder gramps couldn't find it. Even before he was born, gramps had a terrible habit of hoarding things and whether or not they were antique or worth any value, no matter their placement, he would just put them anywhere, as long as there was space.

With a deep sigh, he began sorting through some of the belongings, pulling out old pottery with hidden scrolls inside, more crates stacked to the brim which were, unsurprisingly, stacked on the highest of shelves. Still, as the minutes pressed on, there was still no sign of the property deed gramp's was looking for. Of all places, why would he have it stored in the wellhouse? For something so importance as this, shouldn't it be placed in a filing cabinet? Still, it wasn't his place to question his elders.

As he moved to restack the crate back onto its shelf, he paused when he noticed a lacquer black box lying upon the ground at his feet, and curious, he bent down to inspect it. The outside was painted with pretty white flowers and green and yellow leaves, but the paint was somewhat faded and dirtied, the copper hinges on the back rusted with age. It almost looked like a large jewelry box.

Opening it, his eyes widened when he noticed large bold black print titled _Real Estate Property Deed_, and below it, his mother and father's signatures: Higurashi Kumiko, Higurashi Daniel. As he flipped the document, he saw another _Real Estate Property Deed_ with his grandfather and grandmother's signature, followed after by several other documents from previous owners and the owners before them, and surprised by this, he turned around.

"Gramps, I found it!"

"You did?!"

Before he could even nod, his grandpa was immediately at his side, the papers in hand, and he was smiling from ear to ear, tears of joy in his eyes. Judging by the mess, it seemed like he'd been searching well since he left for school this morning. "I'm surprised by how well its preserved."

The old man nodded. "That's the last time I leave it hidden away in here." He exclaimed with a huff. "Most of these are fairly recent, but if you keep flipping through, you'll notice that they date back hundreds and hundreds of years, Souta. Look."

Taking the parchments into his hands, Souta curiously flipped through the pages, and true to his words, the years did indeed go back hundreds of years, in fact, it went well beyond even that. After handing them back to his grandpa, his gaze turned back to the inside of the box, and realizing there were still documents within, he withdrew them. "What are these?"

"Hm? Oh, those are marriage certificates. It's become something of a custom that for anyone who inherits this property place their deed and marriage certificates into this box. It's been that way since the old days, Souta. When you and Hitomi get married and inherit this shrine, your names will one day go into this box."

He sweat dropped. "Gramps…"

Feeling his face heat from embarrassment, he couldn't help but feel the tradition was sort of strange, but then again, who was he to judge? Sifting through the certificates, he examined the names and dates curiously, but they didn't seem all that interesting. "Gramps, you told me before that the Higurashi name goes back five hundred years, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask."

"Would that person's name be listed then?" He turned, pausing through the marriage certificates.

"Hm. I suppose I can take a look. Let me see. It would be the first to take up the Higurashi Name…"

While gramps busied himself looking through the documents, Souta found himself lost in thought. And then, an idea struck him, an idea that sounded completely insane, maybe even enough to work. The drawing of the _Higurashi Priestess_ was dated in 1493, and the Higurashi name first took owner ship of this shrine around five hundred years ago, around the same time the drawing was created! It couldn't be a coincidence!

'_Could it be that Kagome took ownership of this shrine?' _

After all, it would make sense; this was Kagome's home, and if she had survived for this long already, then surely, she would find some way to ensure those rights. Right? Somehow, he was starting to confuse himself, his head pounding. Maybe now wasn't a good time to think too deeply.

"Supper is almost ready!" The sound of his mother's voice called from outside. "Are you two still inside?"

Souta's eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth agape, and he exhaled an exasperated whine, enough that it caught his grandpa and mother by surprise. "Whoa, hold on a minute! Are you serious?!"

"What's wrong, Souta?" His mother asked from the doorway.

"Why are you slack jawed? What is it?" Grandpa asked beside him.

Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Even pinching himself was enough of an indicator to tell him this was not a dream or a hallucination. Before him was the last marriage certificate, only this one was very different from the others. Unlike the previous ones, which were much more _modern _in their detail, this one in particular was standard, in fact, it was nothing short but a piece of parchment, crumpled and yellowed with age. How had something like this gone overlooked?

Even still, one name stood out upon this certificate, and the year itself brought him chills. It read as followed:

_Marriage Certificate of 1491_

_Musashi Province: _

_Together, ye must endure the hardships of not only the changing of seasons, but also that of the trifles of man. With ye hands cultivate these fields and upyield vegetation to fill the hearts of my people from no longer fearing the past. Together, ye be the future of this land, the kin who will one day bear witness to a new world, a world which will one day come to accept our differences. - High Priestess Kaede_

_Higurashi Yuuta _

_Higurashi Kagome_

Ψ

Despite his mother's ecstatic cheers from beside him and his grandfather's curiosity overlooking the documents gathered at the dinner table, Souta still could not fathom the situation. Out of everything he had hoped to discover pertaining to his sister in that era, he never expected to stumble upon her marriage certificate.

"Could it really be true?" His mother asked elatedly, her food nearly forgotten in front of her as she examined the small parchment in her hand. "Kagome … she is alive?" She asked incredulously, renewed hope alighting her dark irises as she stared at both Souta and grandpa.

Souta nodded. "Yeah … about five hundred years in the past, give or take…"

"And married!" Grandpa added, his eyes skimming over one of the scrolls. "Why I can hardly believe it myself! It's a good thing I was looking for these papers, otherwise we would never have known."

"Our Kagome has gotten married?" His mother breathed, smiling from ear to ear.

It was hard to believe, and yet, Souta wondered if it was really true. Did his sister seriously get hitched in feudal japan? Why? Sure, he could understand that falling in love was not a complete impossibility and that it could happen at any instance, but what about the promise she made to him? What about her family here?

"I'm assuming this is the property deed," Grandpa exclaimed, procuring a small scroll which he had unraveled moments ago, and much like the marriage certificate, its writing was also faded and in the same penmanship, written under the same name: High Priestess Kaede. "It shows only one person with the Higurashi name, and the name matches up to the same year on the certificate. It is indeed our Kagome!" He smiled, tears of joy springing at the corners of his eyes.

Souta's mom accepted the aged scroll from his outstretched hands across the table, and her cheeks warmed, a hand cupping her cheek as she smiled happily at the thought. "So, it is true!" Tears filled her eyes, and with the napkin on her lap, she wiped them away. "This is wonderful. I wonder what sort of man Kagome married. Yuuta, is it?"

The sight of both his mother and grandpa smiling at this unexpected discovery brought a smile to his own face; it'd been so long since he'd seen their joy, their tears of happiness, but even still, his smile soon fell. Somehow, it had surprised him, how accepting they were of this. Unlike himself, they had easily accepted that Kagome would remain there, in another time period, married to a man of the past as though it were normal, and all he could think about was whether or not she was safe. "There must be a way to bring her back…"

"Oh, Souta…" His mother frowned, lowering the scroll. "We've tried so many times, but I'm afraid it's now beyond our control," She replied softly. "What matters right now is that she is safe and that she is not alone anymore."

He nodded; his hands clenched beneath the table. But how could they be certain that was true? What if she wasn't fine? What if she was struggling? What if she'd been forced to marry?

An earlier conversation with Hitomi surfaced in his thoughts, and recalling the words which she had spoken to him at the museum, he felt his frustrations heighten. According to her, women were no more than servants to their lords and husbands; imagining the very image of his sister groveling at any man's feet left him scowling at the dinner table, his stew forgotten.

'_No, Kagome would never let something like that happen; besides, she's too strong spirited to let anyone push her around,' _He mused thoughtfully.

Despite his own worries, his mother smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure she is. After all, she's inherited the property, and not only that, she's gotten married. I'm sure she must be happy. Then, so must we. Right?"

"But how do we know that?"

His grandpa suddenly interrupted. "Judging by the clothing Kagome wore when we last saw her, she was likely living among the common folk of that era, and according to what's written on this deed here," He pointed at the yellowed parchment in front of his dinner plate. "it was signed by the High Priestess of that village, and that person handed over the rights to the land."

"But why?"

"How should I know?" He asked.

His mother hummed softly. "Who did it belong to before it was handed to Kagome?"

Grandpa didn't have to search far, especially since the lacquer black box was seated right upon the table beside him, and as he sifted through the papers curiously, he held up another worn paper. "It says here it belonged to High Priestess Kaede, the very person who handed the rights to Kagome after. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kagome must have won her favor somehow. Why, it's not every day that an _ordinary_ person would be granted land," He added. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say she is probably living a better life than before, and with a husband there, she will have someone to depend on."

"So that's how it happened?" His mother chuckled. "It would seem Kagome is in good hands after all. I feel greatly relieved by this. I was worried at first, especially since it seemed she was having a hard time there, but it seems she's adjusted just fine. I can rest easy knowing this."

Those very words struck him hard, the guilt of knowing what lay within text plaguing his every thought, and Souta glanced down at the book on his lap. Should he tell them? What would be the benefit now, besides the fact that it's a picture drawn of Kagome? He was sure his mother and grandpa would want to look at it in more detail, but if they did, they would no doubt lose their moment of happiness, and that was the last thing he wanted.

With that thought in mind, he feigned elation in the moment, if only to appease his mother's worries concerning his inquiries about Kagome's safety, and instead, listened silently to the conversation. Back and forth, both his mother and grandpa conversated about Kagome and her mysterious husband and whether or not Kagome had many children and if those children had inherited blue eyes like their father.

Despite all that had happened over the past five months, today had been quite and interesting day, odd overall, but still fulfilling in the sense that he felt as if he had accomplished something, as small as it was. Not only had he helped grandpa locate the documents earlier and in turn discover his sister's marriage certificate, but the date's in which she'd married and signed ownership of the land matched eerily similar with the same character in the book which he kept securely upon his lap; the only difference between the dates was the two-year gap.

Closing his eyes and hoping to drown out the voices of his mom and grandpa talking animatedly at the table, Souta tried to recall the last conversation he'd had with Kagome. Maybe there had been something there that he'd missed? Something important which could help him better understand the situation at hand?

The sound of the clock ticking just above the stove top distracted him well enough to drown out the voices around him, and as he fell into a more relaxed state of mind, his body suddenly felt weightless. And then, a torrent of fading blackness engulfed him, his muddle-headed confusion vanishing and replaced with a numbing sensation, and he opened his eyes within his subconscious.

In the memory he envisioned, Souta saw himself standing just outside the house, on a familiar chilly evening, the night air sweeping through his thin pajamas. As though he'd taken a trip through time, his eyes found the incredible sight of the Goshinboku, illuminated by an ethereal light, rippling just at its bark in a distorted fashion.

Though the sight left him utterly speechless and perturbed, perhaps even a little frightened, he could not deny his own curiosity. And so, mustering up his courage, he approached the tree, until he was no more but a few feet away; from there, he could feel a cool breeze drawing him near, the faint outline of trees manifesting within the distortion, and he swallowed nervously.

Footsteps sounded softly behind him and preparing himself, mentally and emotionally, he turned, his gaze falling upon his older sister. Just as he remembered her, she was standing there, his hiking bag attached to her back, filled to the brim with too many necessities, and she was frowning sadly at him, her hands firmly holding the straps.

"_Souta…"_

"Why do you have to go back there? Those people … didn't they treat you unfairly?"

The vision of his sister nodded somberly, the scars within her heart not fully healed, but she approached him slowly, her aqua gaze shifting warily to the tree behind him. Only when she paused at his side did she turn to him, tears fresh behind her strong eyes. _"You're right. It was difficult, I'll admit, but I shouldn't blame them. Just as I was scared, so were they."_

"Then stay. No one is forcing you to go back there," He exclaimed. But to his surprise, she only shook her head, and he found himself confused by this. No? Did he forget something important? "What is it? Are you being manipulated?" He asked carefully.

"_I keep having these dreams, and in those dreams, the village is caught in flames, and the faces I once knew … were covered in blood," _She admitted, pointing towards the bark.

It dawned on him in that instant. How could he forget? Ever since she returned, she'd been plagued by endless nightmares of that place, and on that night, it had been so bad, that she had decided to leave. What a coincidence that the Goshinboku Tree happened to manifest its mysterious light. Souta's gaze narrowed at the thought. So, it was connected to her dreams after all, but whether or not it was a demon or something other worldly, he couldn't be certain.

"_I know it might sound crazy, Souta, but as crazy as all of this sounds, I keep hearing this voice call out to me, as though its being whispered on the wind, and even now in my dreams," _She admitted somberly. _"Save us, thus is your fate. That's what it keeps telling me…" _

Russet eyes widened at this realization. A voice? While he stood there, watching the image of his sister await his response calmly, he found he could not form one, in fact, he was left speechless, uncertain whether or not Kagome had in fact revealed some truth in any of this long before. And yet, there was some familiarity, he was sure. The dreams, the voices, and they were all clearly linked to the light which had manifested around the Goshinboku, but whatever that light was … well, it was completely beyond Souta's understanding.

So, what was it?

There was a stir in the breeze just then, the leaves at his feet dancing in circles between him and his sister, but when he noticed something take shape right before his eyes, his mouth fell agape. Standing just a head taller, and dressed in a similar fashion as the young man he'd briefly acquainted himself with at the National Museum, Souta found himself caught within the deep forest gaze of Minamino, the young man whose countenance seemed just as forlorn as the image beside him.

"It's you…"

Sparing only the slightest glance to the girl beside him, Souta watched as the older man approached him, and stepping out of his path, he watched in surprising and bewildered fascination as the image acted on its own accord; Minamino was inspecting the Goshinboku Tree with curious interest, his gaze sweeping its distorted length with mild curiosity. It was only after a deafening minute that his voice pulled him from his reverie.

"_Perhaps the tree is a demon in disguise with the ability to produce hallucinations," _He began slowly, his words calm. _"Though it could be the tree itself is—"_

"Infused with spiritual power," Souta answered, already knowing the rest of the dialogue since it replayed like a mantra in his head since he left the National Museum. "You told me that, and I still have no idea what you mean."

And Minamino turned at this, his hands shoved into the pockets of his beige overcoat, though he did not wear a smile, nor did he say a word. Instead, a heavy silence fell between them, the likes which left Souta feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Though I know it's entirely useless to ask, since you're just a figment of my imagination and can only reply with answers we've already discussed, I still find you incredibly suspicious," He exclaimed, crossing his arms. "I overheard you and Botan talk about a weird _device_, and you were speaking about other strange things like _Human World_, _Demon World_ and _Spirit World_. Just who are you?"

Minamino did not reply, but instead, he smiled a polite and unnerving smile, the likes which only frustrated Souta. Without even a care in the world, he stood at a towering height before him, the wind blowing his burgundy tresses over his shoulders, and for a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of amber in those forest green eyes of his, his lips curving into an unexpected smirk, the likes which took him aback; Souta didn't recall ever seeing that sort of expression on the man's face, and it honestly shocked him, morbidly so.

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. After all, this was only his imagination and nothing more. "Look. I'm going to get straight to the point. That device is capable of opening portals and dispelling barriers. I heard all of it. Like I told you before, about the tree … as you can see right here … I think this could be the answer to bringing my sister back from that place. It's already been five months."

Those forest orbs flickered to the image of his sister a few feet away, her countenance void of any emotion, standing still as though time had frozen for her. His gaze didn't linger long however as it returned to Souta, and with it followed a slight and curious incline of Minamino's head, as though he found the information quite interesting.

Feeling as though he were being taunted, the image before him clearly refusing to give him any answers, regardless of truth or fiction, Souta felt his frustration only rise. Out of spite, he willed his subconscious to erase Minamino from sight, but what he didn't expect was for the young man to remain standing, unmoved and unbothered.

"What the—" He gasped, staring flabbergasted when the image refused to vanish from sight, and yet he remained fixed to his position, a delicate brow raised as though clearly amused by his attempt. "How is that even possible?"

"_That's confidential!"_ A booming feminine voice exclaimed from behind him.

Caught off guard by the voice, especially since it was not Kagome's, he turned, staggering on his feet, his eyes widening when he noticed another familiar face appear before him, the image of his sister nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was staring eye to eye with the blue haired woman, friend of Minamino. Botan.

"_We can't tell you something important like that!"_ She replied, huffing, her hands planted firmly on her hips. _"Don't think we weren't aware of you following us earlier, Souta!"_ She suddenly rounded on him; a finger pointed directly at his face.

"Huh?! W-what? How do you know my name?"

"_Souta!"_

A dull pain reverberated from the back of his head, and he felt a fuzziness cloud his senses. As Minamino stood alongside Botan to chant his name, his eyes transfixed to their lips confusedly as the pain intensified, he suddenly felt a ringing in his ears. Just then, the dreamlike state he'd envisioned moments before suddenly crumbled, the voices muffling and then, he felt gravity pull him down its mountainous steeps, and he awoke with a start.

"Souta. Oh, you must be exhausted…" His mom exclaimed worriedly. "If you're not feeling well, why don't you lay down?"

Somewhat flustered from what he'd just experienced, he reassured his mother and grandpa he was alright. As he allowed himself a few more bites of his food, which he realized was only barely warm, he couldn't help but wonder why he had envisioned Minamino and his friend in that instance when he had only called for Kagome; either way, it had effectively freaked him out enough that he no longer felt an appetite.

"Can I be excused?" He asked moments after to which his mom nodded.

From there, he stood up and gathered his plate and bowl and placed them onto the counter behind him, saying good night to his family members before stepping out of the kitchen's archway. When he arrived in the living room, he paused at the staircase behind the sofa, but before ascending, he noticed Buyou staring out the window curiously, his tail swaying from side to side.

Curious, Souta moved to look behind the feline, but he could see nothing, nothing but the darkness of twilight enveloping the skies. Although he should have resumed his trek up the stairs and to his bedroom, he found his gaze drifting towards the lone tree in his yard, beyond the snow covered ground; it was nothing but a shadow erected from the earth now, its many branches bare, but he felt a strange inclination to approach it.

"Souta? I thought you were going to bed," His mother called from the kitchen. "Where are you going this late at night?"

With his jacket already on and the door propped open, the cool air blowing inside, he turned at his mother's voice, and he couldn't help but awkwardly rub his neck, smiling as she approached him. "Actually, I wanted a little air. I won't stay out too long," He promised.

A weak smile graced her countenance just then, and as though understanding his feelings, she nodded. Reaching for the green scarf hanging off the coat rack beside the door, his mother affectionately wrapped it around him, enough that not even a trace of his neck or chin could be seen; it was the same scarf Kagome had knitted for him when she was still a high school student. "Then at least wear this before you step out," She replied.

Souta touched the soft material thoughtfully, and once his mother had finished seeing to his scarf's placement, he stepped out of the house. Descending the stairs from the sliding glass door, he slowly made his way across the snow-covered landscape, snow crunching with every step he took. It was cloudy, the air especially chilly, and he shivered, pulling the scarf higher above his mouth so he could breathe a little easier.

As soon as he arrived at the base of the Goshinboku, its appearance seeming nonthreatening, he stared at it for the longest time. There was nothing amiss, nothing strange about it, and as he approached it closer, he placed his hand upon its bark. It was solid, and he clenched his hand. "If you really are a demon, your tricks are getting old…" He commented.

Perhaps he was waiting for a response, for something to happen that would confirm this suspicion, but nothing happened, nothing besides the moan of the wind rattling the branches above him. And then, something moved at his feet, his gaze shifting down, but when he realized it was only Buyou, rubbing up against his leg, he sighed. "I guess you're worried too, huh?" He asked.

"_I know it might sound crazy, Souta, but as crazy as all of this sounds, I keep hearing this voice call out to me, as though its being whispered on the wind, and even now in my dreams … Save us, thus is your fate. That's what it keeps telling me…" _

His eyes narrowed at the memory. Had he not delved deeper into his thoughts, he might have forgotten those bits of important information, and while it still seemed unclear to Souta exactly what was going on, he knew one thing was certain; those dreams and the voice were all connected to the tree. Whether or not the tree was a demon, a spirit or even a portal into the past, the only way he could attain those answers was if he could somehow manage to meet those two people again. Minamino and Botan.

A white snowflake, followed after by a few more, fell upon his clenched hand upon the bark, and easing his tense expression, he pulled away from the Goshinboku, his head turned upwards. It was snowing. "I wonder if it's snowing over there right now…"

**Ψ**

**Author Notice: ****(Need Everyone's Opinion, Please!)**

**We hope you enjoyed the chapter! You will see Kagome next chapter! There is more planned for Souta in later chapters! :D**

**As a side note, we will eventually work on a series of One-Shots connected to Temptation's Flower in the future, of ideas that we were not able to implement into our original story. Look forward to that! **

**We are thinking of writing a fun crossover of Paper Mario 64/Inuyasha with Kagome and Luigi as pairings. It would be based off the Nintendo 64 game, but the world in our story wouldn't be made of paper. Would this be something you'd be interested in reading? Please let us know your thoughts.**


	4. Training Day

_Kai Province (Feudal Japan)_

_Year 1490_

_Bordered by the Sagami, Suruga, Shinano and Musashi Provinces, Mount Fuji lies just at its border. Ranked as a "Superior Country", the province, much like Musashi, is also controlled by the Takeda Clan, with Nobutsuna Takeda's family governing the capital of Fuefuki._

_Multiple temples, shrines and nunneries fill this prosperous land, and it is here that many pilgrimages visit, not only to find enlightenment but it is also a country well-known for its knowledge and sought after scenic-beauty for many poets and inspired artists._

Ψ

_December 1st_

Stirring from an uncomfortable slumber, Kagome turned in the futon, her eyes fluttering open as she surveyed her surroundings. The room where she slept was small, smaller than she anticipated since her arrival to the temple two months and three weeks prior. A small chest was cradled near the far side of the room, filled with the few traveling kimonos she brought with her from Kaede's Village. Beside the chest, there was another, filled with several layers of white and red priestess attire, the very garments she'd continue to wear until her last day of training.

While she regarded the room dismally, ignoring the small wooden table settled quite close to the futon and the spice and herb cabinet nestled by the shoji screen door, her eyes flickered towards the open window. The skies were dark and gray, and the air which poured through the room emanated a slight chill, and she sighed irritably. Only a couple hours remained until dawn, but her day was just now beginning.

Sighing, she sat up from her bedding and crawled over towards the chest, opening it before retrieving the attire she would wear. Since it was now the beginning of winter, she also retrieved the long white chihaya from the chest, donning it over top her haori and red hakamas, and once dressed, Kagome reached into her hiking bag nestled against the wall.

Sorting through the belongings she'd brought with her from her own time period, which were few in number, she retrieved some haircutting scissors from one of the pockets. After which, she approached the rounded table near the futon and propped an old copper mirror up and accessed her reflection. Since her arrival to this Feudal World, her hair had grown quite long, so long in fact, it now fell slightly at her bottom, the ends seemingly in need of a trim.

As she brushed out the tangles, pulling the length over her shoulder, she soon trimmed the ends, feathering them only slightly before brushing her fingers through her bangs. They were in desperate need of a trim; for days, she'd simply tucked the strands behind her ears, but the look didn't suit her.

With her index and middle finger, she pulled slightly on the front of her bangs, cutting upwards in a layered fashion before moving her fingers to the remainder of her fringe, cutting them only slightly to frame her face. After running the brush through her hair once more, she soon dropped her scissors, scrutinizing her image in the mirror once again. Her fringe fell slightly below her eyebrows, and pleased, she soon wiped her face clear of fallen hair.

Now that her appearance was maintained, she soon dipped her hands into a copper bowl filled with fresh water beside her on the table, and with a clean cloth, she patted her face dry, her gaze once again lingering towards the open window.

Regaining her standing, she retrieved her bow and quiver of arrows, compliments of Yuuta's going away present and proceeded towards the door. For the remainder of the day, and quite possibly tomorrow, she would finish up her training with the bow, and this time, she prayed to Kami she could hit one hundred bullseyes without fail. The moment she stepped upon the outside terrace, her eyes lingered upon the snow-covered training grounds, the large white flakes continuing their descent slowly.

The Shinto Temple, while grand in appearance, was far larger than Kagome first imagined; it was surrounded by towering external mud-brick walls, the structure situated uphill from a small village below the mountain. Surprisingly, the training grounds were not placed in just a single point, in fact, the grounds surrounded the entirety of the temple, serving well in its use for over a century since it was first built.

Two large Komainu statues, which were similar to lions, protected the front entrance of the grounds and were placed just below the tori gate; from her knowledge of living on a shrine herself, these statues dated back as far as the early Nara Period and were used as a means to ward off evil spirits. Often at times, when Tsubaki received visitors, travelers would often rub the head and rear of these statues, and while Kagome found the scene quite bizarre, she soon understood the meaning behind their actions; a person could obtain a life without sickness should they rub the lion's rear, and if they should rub the head, they will no longer be plagued by worries for the remainder of their life; it was odd and certainly interesting, but it gave the people hope.

East of the temple, a dense forest rested, and during Tsubaki's frequent outings to visit the village below the mountain, she'd often collect herbs from the woods, herbs which only grew in the cold season. There were also rumors of many smaller demons inhabiting the forest, demons which have kept their distance from the temple thanks to Tsubaki's barrier, and while Kagome remained in training, she was ordered never to leave the safety of the barrier.

Since her time spent living in the temple, rigorously spending her mornings and evenings meditating and practicing her archery, she'd befriended two small children, Maemi and Aiya, both apprentices of Tsubaki. Though they were only at the tender age of nine, they spent their days maintaining the grounds, and when they weren't busy, they often guided Kagome through her training, as well as informing her of knowledge concerning Tsubaki, the temple and the province, which Kagome was eager to learn.

According to the twins, Maemi and Aiya, Kagome learned there were very few shrines and temples in the Kai Province; in fact, the only notable ones rested well within the capital of FueFuki, which was only a day's ride from the temple, a large town Kagome briefly visited with Yuuta. The twins also revealed that nobles and commoners would often seek Tsubaki's aid, many traveling from far off provinces to seek Tsubaki's words of wisdom and with hope to cleanse their troubled minds, as well as obtaining remedies for illnesses and various other ailments, and it was this information which told Kagome how infamous Tsubaki truly was.

While Tsubaki notably spent most of her days on the grounds, observing Kagome's training and greeting visitors, Kagome recalled several instances where the older woman would disappear for hours or even several days at a time. Of course, while this did spur Kagome's curiosity at first, she soon realized the reasons for her absence, and those reasons were clustered together, concerning the health of those in need, exorcising demons, and collecting herbs from the mountains and forest.

Many rectangular and painted targets were hung upon the branches of a small gathering of trees near the front of the training grounds. The path was illuminated by lanterns which gave Kagome just enough light to begin her training for the day. Nocking an arrow, she squinted her gaze towards the trees and pulled back on the string of her bow, releasing moments after. The arrow soared, hitting one of the many targets with ease, the arrow barely resting near the corner of the bullseye.

"One," Kagome began counting, nocking another arrow. Until she could hit one hundred in a row, her training with the bow would not end, but she was determined to finish in just the days' end.

Ψ

Perspiration fell from her brow, and wiping her cheek with the sleeve of her attire, Kagome's gaze remained fixated on the target ahead, where an assortment of arrows was lodged perfectly in the center. Finally, after a little over two months of training, she'd managed to hit all one hundred bullseyes without a single miss.

From beside her, she heard the twins, Maemi and Aiya cheering, and overtop their boisterous cheers, Kagome heard the sound of clapping, accompanied by a much older voice. When she turned, she noticed Tsubaki approach her from the temple, her waist length black hair billowing in the breeze behind her, and a pleased smile alighting her youthful countenance. Kagome respectively lowered her head in greeting. "Lady Tsubaki…"

"I'm impressed. In just a short amount of time, you've managed to complete the first task I set upon you. Your dedication is truly admirable, Kagome," She exclaimed approvingly. "Well done."

"Thank you, Lady Tsubaki," Kagome smiled, proud she'd manage to pass so early in her training.

"Now all you have to do is focus more on your meditation and training with the staff!" Aiya exclaimed cheerfully.

"You'll be done with your training in no time, Kagome!" Maemi exclaimed happily. "Pretty soon you'll be able to fight demons all on your own!"

Despite their encouragement, Kagome simply smiled at them. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if she was anywhere near ready to confront her first demon, let alone a group of them. As far as her training with the bow came, she knew she was still lacking, not to mention her footwork needed more focus; now that it was already so late in the afternoon, Kagome realized it was nearly time to continue her laps around the temple grounds, but all she wanted to do was take a moment to rest.

"Not necessarily. Kagome has only scratched the surface of her training," Tsubaki soon exclaimed, much to the twin's brief disappointment. "Now that Kagome has proved she can hit stationary targets without fail, she must now focus a great deal more on moving ones. Maemi," She called with a raise of her hand.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" Maemi gasped before quickly running back towards the steps to the temple.

"Moving targets?" Kagome inquired, though she couldn't help but sigh at the thought. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long to complete; already her fingers were covered in blisters, most which of course were quite sore to the touch, but nothing a little healing couldn't fix.

In no time at all, Maemi returned with two rectangular boards in hand, each painted with a white circle at the center, and as she handed the other one to Aiya, Kagome felt an incredible anxiousness overwhelm her. Surely the girls weren't planning to involve themselves in this part of her training, right?

"Give it all you've got, Kagome!" Maemi exclaimed encouragingly.

"We won't hold back, so you shouldn't either!" Aiya next replied.

As the twins aligned themselves a distance away, it wasn't long before they started moving from side to side at different angles. Kagome frowned and clenched her bow tightly. "Are you serious right now? This is too dangerous, Lady Tsubaki."

But the older woman only arched an ebony brow, watching the girls briefly as they awaited Kagome's aim. "Regardless of the situation, there will always be danger, Kagome. That is something you must learn early on. Do not pay attention to the girls; focus only on the targets. Imagine those targets as demons."

Even still, this didn't feel right. What if she accidentally hit one of the girls? From where she stood, the girls were running in diagonal steps just ahead, the boards well above their heads; even if they were young, how could they possibly put themselves in such a situation? The last thing she wanted to see was an injury; she'd never forgive herself if they got hurt.

"Lady Tsubaki…" She almost pleaded, but the woman remained firm on her decision.

"Aim and let loose your arrow, Kagome," She simply instructed.

Understanding, Kagome knocked an arrow and aimed, her gaze shifting from one target to the other and then to the smiling faces of the twins anticipating the first strike. _Focus on the target. Just focus on the target. I should be able to handle that much. _But her arm was trembling, especially since she'd been practicing since before dawn, and she was exhausted. _Don't mess this up. I can do this!_

The first arrow missed the target by a long shot, the likes which caused Maemi and Aiya to pause and look back, but not before encouraging Kagome once again. Again, Kagome knocked an arrow, her gaze shifting to the board Aiya held above her head, and with deep concentration, she released. It barely nicked the side of the wooden board, mere inches away from the child's fingers, and the sight caused Kagome to wince.

With Tsubaki's incriminating stare just behind her, she felt her nervousness only grow as a result. There was no holding back in this segment of her training, but the thought of hurting one of them left her anxious. The third arrow soared towards the closest board, but as the girls continued moving from side to side, the arrow barely missed the edge of the board in Maemi's possession and flew straight towards Aiya. There was no time to warn the child, a cry barely forming from her lips when the arrow head suddenly grazed the child's arm, ripping through the material of her Miko attire.

And then, completely mortified by the sight, she saw Aiya drop the board and fall to her knees, clutching her arm. Throwing her bow to the ground, she rushed to her side and inspected the injury. "Are you all right?! I'm sorry, Aiya!"

"It's okay, Kagome," She reassured.

How was it okay? The child was bleeding! Even worse, it was her fault. "Hold still," She chided, taking her arm gently. Closing her eyes, she focused on the wound; thanks to her meditation, it was a lot easier to call upon the spiritual powers she harbored, especially where the Shikon Jewel was concerned. Soon enough, the wound on Aiya's arm closed, but the blood remained upon the fabric of her clothes.

"Thank you, Kagome!" The child's eyes alit with joy. "I feel better now!"

"I'm really sorry, Aiya. You and Maemi shouldn't be involved…"

Maemi frowned. "But there is no other way, Kagome. Don't worry, we'll make sure to move much slower so you can get used to it. Okay?"

Aiya nodded, standing beside her sister with the board above her head. "Yeah, and if you accidentally miss the target, we'll make sure to avoid it this time! So, don't blame yourself. Okay?"

Although she still felt strongly against the very notion, Kagome could not help but pull the girls into her arms, holding them tightly as though they were her younger sisters. They were such sweet children, despite being naïve to certain situations, but she couldn't bare the thought of lifting her bow again. From behind her, she heard Tsubaki approach, and releasing the girls, she regained her standing and faced the older priestess.

"Lady Tsubaki, isn't there another way? Can't we use fake arrows or something?"

"It's best to learn from your mistakes, Kagome. Practicing with fake arrows, while I can certainly see the benefit of them, I would hate for you to rely on them; they will only impede your learning. Do it again."

"They're children!" She argued. "You saw what happened! Had my arrow actually pierced her arm, then I'd never forgive myself!"

But the woman's aqua eyes only narrowed at her refusal, and Tsubaki crossed her arms, a stance Kagome knew well enough not to further incite. "It seems you are still lacking in your training. When you first stepped foot onto these grounds, I instructed you to throw away any lingering sympathy, as well as any unwanted thoughts that would cloud your judgement, but it seems you have not yet understood. Those very thoughts and emotions are holding you back, and if you cannot overcome them, then your training will have been for nothing."

As much as she wanted to tell her she was wrong, Kagome knew she was right. Those thoughts were holding her back. Fear was her worst enemy, something even she knew she could not escape; she was only human after all. "I know…"

"If you know, then pick up your bow and aim again. Until you can hit the target one hundred times, without causing any injury, then I'll consider this part of your training completed."

As instructed, Kagome reached for her fallen bow and distancing herself from the twins, with Tsubaki standing just at her left, she withdrew an arrow from her quiver and aimed once more. _Don't think about the twins. Imagine the targets as demons._ Well, it was easier said than done, and as she kept her gaze focused on the boards, imagining them as the ugliest demons she'd ever seen, she let her arrow fly once more.

Again, and again she let loose the arrows, but every single one had missed the target, either by a long shot or too close for comfort. Several of those shafts were littered at Maemi and Aiya's feet, most of which they'd kicked away and or side stepped over, but it was clear from her practice that Tsubaki was displeased.

"You're too focused on hitting. Clear your mind, Kagome. Do not let fear hold you back."

"I'm trying!" But it wasn't good enough, no matter how hard she tried not to hit the twins; it was that very thought keeping her from hitting the target, and even Tsubaki knew.

"Should we move slower?" Aiya asked from a distance. "Or should we move closer?"

"Maybe we should take a break?" Maemi exclaimed.

"As soon as Kagome can hit her first target without fail, then I'll allow all of you a reprieve from training," Tsubaki soon answered. "Focus. You've gotten this far already. I'd hate to see you fall over something like this."

One by one, the girls moved in a crisscross fashion just ahead, their own faces determined to see Kagome through this. For a moment, Kagome did not release her arrow and instead focused only on the targets. Like Tsubaki said, it wasn't impossible and with more training she was sure she could hit the targets with ease; she only needed to get past this moment of weakness.

Simply imagining the boards as demons did little in this moment to ease her thoughts, but something else came to mind. There was a time in her childhood where her mother had taken her and Souta to a carnival, and Kagome recalled a particular game of interest, one which involved moving ducks. The ducks were no more than pieces of painted cardboard which could easily be knocked away by a toy arrow and or ball. At this very instance, she started imagining those boards as cardboard ducks, and imagined her arrow as nothing more than a toy.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine!" Maemi called.

"You can do it, Kagome!" Aiya cheered.

When the arrow struck the bullseye of Maemi's board, followed after by another just as true, it was then that Kagome released a heavy sigh and lowered her bow. The girls were cheering, jumping up and down with elation, and Kagome smiled at this, joining with the laughter. Surprisingly, she'd done it, and neither Maemi or Aiya had gotten hurt, that much she was thankful.

Looking back at Tsubaki, Kagome was relieved when the older woman smiled, nodding her head in approval. With this new imagery of the targets, she suddenly wanted to keep going, to prove she could hit the targets one hundred times and further her training, but she felt the twins reach out and hug her waist suddenly, and she welcomed their embrace.

"If you keep that up, then I expect you to finish within the week," Tsubaki soon exclaimed. "Now then, let us retire for the afternoon. You deserve some rest after all."

**Ψ**

**Author Notice: (Please Read!)**

**In our story, we decided to make Tsubaki younger, somewhere around her late thirties. We figured 38 would be a good age. In a few more chapters we'll introduce Youko. There will be mentioning of Spirit World, Naraku and the plot will finally thicken.**

**Kuronue and the other members of Youko's band will also make their appearance, Kuronue will be permanent; we have some interesting ideas for the bat demon in our story! We will also introduce other familiar characters from the anime/manga into our story, all kept within character, but their reasons for being in the story will make sense.**

**Important Delay On Updates!**

**Since early February of 2020, around the time I was laid off for three months, I noticed a drop in the fanfiction website, issues such as errors and being unable to open my settings on and off. I've also seen a dramatic decrease in the number of readers for our stories, and I've determined it's related to covid-19 and the protests happening worldwide. People are spending less time writing, updating and reading, and for that, I do understand.**

**For now, until next year, I will take a break from updating Temptation's Flower and Retelling of Ancient Times; updates will continue next year! In the meantime, I'll be focusing on finishing ****_"My Sweet Gome,"_**** since I'm four chapters shy of completing it, as well as updating a couple more one-shots! I also plan to continue writing "Settling On You," and an Inuyasha/Fire Tripper Crossover Short Story (possibly 10-15 chapters) in my own time as well. **

**I hope you will remain understanding. Remain strong everyone! We will get through this! See you all next year! **


End file.
